Loves and Enemys
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: E se Hermione fosse mandada ao passado junto com... Malfoy? "Ele colou nossos lábios suavemente, me segurando firme pelas mãos. Talvez parecesse errado a segundos atras, mas agora pareceu tão certo."
1. Prólogo

Yo, povo! Aqui está minha primeira fic hehe espero que gostem... Só vou mandar esse prólogo rápido, mas o outro capitulo esta prontissimo... Só estou esperando para ver se alguem realmente gosta...

Vou continuar do mesmo jeito! Alguem poderia me dar sugestões de casais? Estou sériamente em duvida

Prologo

~x~

Dumbledore olhou atentamente a reação de sua aluna. Como pode? Como fora capaz? Se utilizar da alma mais pura e cheia de bondade no coração para concertar um erro que ele julgava ser seu?

- Diretor... - Hermione Granger chamou sua atenção a realidade. Ele alertara sobre os riscos, as probabilidades, as consequências, e mesmo assim... - Eu aceito.

Seus olhos amêndoas não demonstraram medo ou receio em nenhum momento, apenas determinação e ansiedade.

Tentou dar-lhe um sorriso e entregou um livro grosso em sua mão.

- Uma semana. Leia-o inteiro e estará pronta. - Hermione pegou o livro com as mãos, mas quando o puxou, encontrou a mão de Dumbledore segurando-a fortemente. - Cuidado, Senhorita Granger. Não deixe suas ações se moverem pela raiva ou pelo ódio. Ele é jovem e pode ser mudado. - Dumbledore não citou nomes, mas soube que ela entendeu. Deu-lhe um sorriso mais verdadeiro e preocupado. - Mude-o, então.

Hermione assentiu, sem parecer entender muito, e quando Dumbledore entregou-lhe o livro de vez ela murmurou um licença e se retirou da sua sala.

O que ele fizera? As perguntas o rodeavam, mas no fundo de seu coração Dumbledore sabia que tinha feito algo de bom. Ou... Pelo bem maior, ao menos.

Nem ele mesmo tivera corajem de voltar ao passado e fazer o que fosse preciso, e agora mandava duas pessoas para essa tarefa.

Covarde, uma voz sussurrou-lhe a mente. Dumbledore ignorou-a.

Não havia outro jeito.

Severo logo iria cumprir a missão dele e Dumbledore sentia um mal estar quando pensava nisso.

Pelo bem maior, ele repetiu para si mesmo, tranquilizando-se. É tudo pelo que luto.

~x~

É isso aí, hope you guys liked it \o/!

Amanha vou postar o capítulo 1 da fic e provavelmente ja vou estar com uma vaga idéia de quem a Hermione vai ficar.

Até, povo, aguardando ansiosamente suas reviews!


	2. Capitulo 1

Yo! Aqui esta o capitulo 1 e espero que gostem

~x~

Capitulo 1

Hermione leu o livro de Dumbledore como se fosse o ultimo que leria na vida. Ao fim do sétimo dia, ela compreedeu enfim a gravidade do que o diretor havia lhe pedido.

Pedido não, oferecido.

E ela aceitara.

Mas ela era uma grifinória e desistir não estava em seu vocabulário.

A capa do livro tinha letras maiúsculas marcadas douradas em fundo negro: LIVRO DA AMPULHETA.

Não falava nada sobre magia negra, mas sim sobre viajens no tempo.

O livro contava a história de um rapaz que viajara no tempo a partir de um feitiço lançado em seu vira-tempo que o fazia retroceder quantas decadas quisesse. Ele havia perdido uma jovem que amava para a morte, mas voltou no tempo e impediu que ela morresse, porém quando a data do dia em que ele voltara no passado chegou, ele passou a se desintegrar e a virar apenas uma memória para a jovem que tambem o amava.

Era uma história real, feita para alertar sobre o perigo de voltar no tempo.

E Hermione entendeu tudo isso, e mesmo assim continuou com sua decisão.

Era seu último dia, estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto comia no Salão com Ron e Harry.

Faria uma mala? Não, não sabia nem onde iria aparecer quando voltasse no tempo, então levar uma mala estava fora de cogitação. Uma imagem lhe veio a mente: Ela aparecendo com um estalo em um banheiro e Lord Voldemort tomando banho na sua frente. Ele sorria malicioso para ela e ela percebeu que ele erao mesmo garoto que Harry descrevera no dia em que entrara na Camara Secreta. Ele parecia até bonito em sua mente e o corpo era...

Que diabos ela estava pensando?! Vendo Lord Voldemort tomando banho?!

- Merlin me livre! - ela gritou, estremecendo com o pensamento e percebendo que havia chamado a atenção de metade dos grifinórios por cima das conversas. Deu um sorriso sem graça e voltou a comer em silencio.

- Que isso, Mione? - Ron perguntou sem olhá-la. O ponto acima de sua cabeça e mais adiante na mesa parecia mais interessante. - Quase me matou do coração.

- Isso é por que você deve estar perdendo tempo pensando na Brown do que ficar no mundo real, Rony. - ela respondeu azeda, levantando-se a caminhando para fora do Salão. Harry a alcançou nas escadas.

- Mione...

- Que?

Ele parou do lado dela e obrigou-a a parar tambem.

- Por que não esta falando direito conosco? - ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a calou com a mão erguida. - Nessa última semana você tema andado mais afastada e quase não come. Carrega este livro de ficção para cima e para baixo como se fosse sua vida. - ele apontou LIVRO DA AMPULHETA entre seus braços.

Ela o apertou mais ao peito, lembrando que seria a última vez que...

- Desculpe... - sussurrou, sentindo lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos. Ela estivera esse tempo todo tentando se afastar deles para ver se a dor iria se tornar mais suportavel no final. Percebeu que só seria pior. - Eu não queria ter criado essa distancia entre nós, mas é que...

Harry tocou seu rosto, calando-a novamente.

Ele sorriu para Hermione.

- A distancia morreu, Hermione. Nunca mais vai se afastar de nós, certo? - ele a abraçou. - Prometa. - sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Nunca. - as palavras saíram hesitantes da sua boca e ela sabia que logo quebraria a promessa de Harry.

Ela se separou dele e o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu tambem não vou me afastar de vocês dois. - disse ele, tocando-lhe o braço e fazendo ela corar.

- Mas você não se afastou nunca.

- Não?

Hermione não respondeu. Ela não lembrava dele ter se afastado dela e de Rony.

- Vou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Harry assentiu e observou ela terminar de subir as escadas.

.

.

.

Ja era de noite e os tres estavam no Salão Comunal, observando as chamas ou enroscados em algum livro. Como era o caso de Hermione e Harry.

Harry estava na poltrona do lado a sua e Rony sentado no chão, olhando a lareira e com o olhar perdido.

Ela queria falar com eles. Nunca mais veria-os, talvez. Mas as palavras simplesmente lhe falhavam a voz e o discurso que planejara para o momento lhe falhava a memória.

Ela nunca foi de improvisar, mas agora teria que mentir para poder sair e...

Harry lia um livro de capa gasta e meio solta das folhas ao seu lado.

- Olhe - os olhos verdes dele me olharam -, esqueci minha tinta na sala do Flitwick. Vou buscar.

- Vou com você. - ele disse, fechando o livro devagar. Hermione nunca o vira lendo um livro muito mais tempo que ela e aquilo era novo.

- Fique aqui, você parece realmente interessado nesse livro. - ela o tocou no rosto como ele havia jeito mais cedo e se levantou. - Volto em cinco minutos. - não volto nunca mais, sua mente gritou.

Ao caminhar pela sala, parou na frente de Ron. O que diria a ele? Como faria para abraçá-lo sem parecer que iria embora?

- Você tambem esqueceu algo? - ele desviou os olhos das chamas. Balançou a cabeça. - Tem certeza?, acho que esqueceu uma caixa de fósforos na sala da McGonnagal.

- Não precisa forçar falar comigo, Mione. - ele voltou a olhar a lareira e Hermione se agaichou para ficar a sua altura.

- Não estou forçando! Quero que fale comigo, só isso. - Harry se agaichou ao seu lado tambem e deu um sorriso aos dois.

- Eu tento, mas você tem agido estranhamente. É dificil quando você esta me apunhalando com palavras. - Ron os olhou de volta. - Você não esta com ciúmes por causa da Lilá, está?

- Eu não... - ela se interrompeu e pensou. - Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Ron finalmente deu um sorriso.

- Mione, o que acontece entre nós nunca vai ser substituido. - garantiu ele dando-lhe um abraço.

- Nunca. - concordou Harry, participando do abraço também. [N/A: Maldito, ta sempre se metendo no meio dos dois huahuahau]]

Vou sentir saudades deles, pensou ela com um sentimento agridoce, sentindo-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Ela se separou do abraço grupal deles e saiu pela porta do retrato. Tem que ser forte, sua mente sussurrava-lha, se olhar para trás sua missão cairá.

E isso era algo que Hermione não queria.

Por isso, correu até a Torre de Astronomia, para onde ninguém a pudesse ver. Quando terminou de subir os degrais em espiral, foi que levou um susto.

Ele estava de costas para ela, mas parecia que a estava esperando, pois disse logo em seguida com sua voz fria e desprovida de qualquer outra emoção afeituosa:

- Se soubesse que iria demorar tanto assim, nunca teria aceitado a proposta de Dumbledore, Granger.

~X~

Ok, then people, o que acharam?

Quem, queeem será que esta ali na Torre de Astronomia hahahahaha

Se agradou alguem, me avise, por favor!

As coisas vão começar a esquentar depois dessa parte, prometo

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	3. Capitulo 2

Yo, povo, desculpe a demora

Aqui vai:

~x~

- Malfoy. - ela disse em um sussurro aturdido e cheio de surpresa.

Ele virou seus olhos azuis acizentados e cheios de desprezo para ela.

- Pelo visto ele não te contou que eu iria junto. - concluiu caminhando a passos largos para ela. - Não me agrada isso tambem, mas não tive escolha. - justificou.

- Você não. - ela reclamou, recuperando-se do choque e afastando uns bons 3 passos de distancia dele. - O que você poderia...?

- Sem questionamentos, Granger, quanto mais cedo terminarmos esta maldita missão, mais rápido eu me encontro longe de você. Ande, passe este maldito vira-tempo em meu pescoço tambem, diga o feitiço e vamos matar Voldemort.

- Por que ele mandou você? - Hermione perguntou, olhando-o desconfiada. Como Dumbledore poderia mandar Draco Malfoy para acompanhá-la ao passado? Preferiria ir sozinha!

Malfoy crispou os lábios.

- Eu disse sem questionamentos, ou é lerda demais para compreender?

- Não vou te levar junto enquanto fizer troças com minha cara desse jeito, Malfoy. - ela se irritou. - Ou controla a língua ou qualquer acordo que tem com Dumbledore irá perecer diante de seus olhos.

Ele não respondeu e somente a olhou com o mesmo desprezo que demonstrava.

- Vou tomar seu silencio como consentimento. - ela disse com desdem. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: você não me zomba, xinga, ou faz qualquer tipo de brincadeira estúpida e eu retorno a gentileza, trégua feita? - ela esticou sua mão para a de Malfoy.

Ele hesitou, mas apertou a mão quente dela nas suas.

Ela tirou o vira-tempo de dentro da blusa e o passou por cima do pescoço do Malfoy.

- Segure-o, por favor. - ele agarrou a pequena ampulheta sem pestanejar e ela começou a murmurar o mesmo feitiço que Nob, o personagem principal do conto do LIVRO DA AMPULHETA, havia usado em seu vira-tempo.

Uma luz passou a enrola-los ambos em seus fios pratas, tornando escuro o resto do mundo. Ela foi contornando os dois lentamente.

Malfoy a olhou.

- É o que mais me aborrece, mas Dumbledore pediu que fosse assim: seremos irmãos transferidos da Durmstrang, com pais mortos durante uma luta travada com Grindewald. Somos Draco e Hermione Richmond. Ambos cursamos o sétimo ano. Dumbledore diz que se recorrermos a ele no passado sem contar nossa identidade, mas falar apenas do massacre de Grindewald, ele nos ajudará.

- Me impressiona que você tenha guardado tudo isso. - ela disse simplesmente, sendo sincera. O fio já havia cobrido os dois, unindo-os, porém.

Ela agarrou a manga da blusa de Malfoy quando tudo começou a rodar e até ele segurou o seu cotovelo no mesmo instante. Foi automático, ela pensou que ia cair e tinha certeza que ele sentiu o mesmo. Nunca mais admitiria em vida que havia tocado em Malfoy a não ser para meter-lhe um soco bem dado no rosto.

Quando tudo parou de rodar, estavam no mesmo lugar e a lua continuava a brilhar do mesmo jeito lá no céu.

Hermione se soltou de Malfoy primeiro, mas não retirou o vira-tempo que os unia. Malfoy a largou tambem.

- Deu certo? - ele perguntou olhando em volta, assim como ela. Procurando alguma coisa que se diferenciasse das outras.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Não tenho certeza. - ela respondeu. Segurou a correntinha dourada e puxou Malfoy até a escadaria.

- Por que não me solta? - ele questionou, mas desceu os degrais atras dela.

- Não conheço o feitiço suficientemente bem. Algo poderia dar errado se nos vermos livres desta corrente e não estivermos no lugar certo.

Ao fim da escadaria, o corredor estava vazio e o silencio se fez presente.

Draco preferiu caminhar ao lado dela ao invés de ir atras e isso deu certo conforto a ela. A ideia de estar presa a ele não era um pensamento positivo.

- Vamos ficar para sempre no passado. - ele disse com uma voz que Hermione enterpretou por angustia.

- Talvez o Dumbledore do passado tenha algo que possa nos fazer voltar. - ela torceu, mas já sabia que não havia esperanças. - Talvez se nossa trégua permanecer por muito tempo, podemos arranjar um jeito de nos virar aqui.

Hermione não viu o olhar que Draco lhe deu.

- Acho que prefiro a primeira opção, Gran-Hermione. - ele estancou em seu sobrenome e tratou de remendar com seu nome como em tom de aviso. Um monitor passou no corredor a frente deles e assim que os avistou caminhou rapido em sua direção.

- Draco... - o nome lhe soou estranho sem o sobrenome que ela normalmente diria com ignorancia. - Que diremos? Ele é do nosso tempo ou do passado?

Antes que o Malfoy respondesse lançou um feitiço em Hermione. Ela o olhou surpresa, mas nada disse. O que diabos ele havia feito? Não sentia nada de estranho... sem tempo para deixá-la perguntar, continuou:

- Passado. - ele respondeu com um olhar sombrio enquanto o monitor ficava mais próximo. - Fique quieta e deixe que eu falo. - ele escondeu o vira-tempo em suas próprias vestes e Hermione se viu sem fala para discutir. Ele deu uma olhadela para ela e voltou a olhar o monitor que acabara de alcançá-los.

- O que estão fazendo a esta hora da noite fora de seus Salões Comunais? - o monitor tinha cabelos pretos com a noite e olhos mais declinados ao tom cinza escuro. Não, pensou ela, grafites. Usava o uniforme da Sonserina com um M em broche nas vestes. Era monitor-chefe ainda por cima.

- Não somos da escola. - Draco respondeu, olhando-o com ar superior. O monitor percebeu. - Esta é minha irmã e somos transferidos da Durmstrang. Acabamos de chegar.

O monitor a olhou nos olhos e depois deu uma olhada nos cabelos. Deveria estar pensando o quanto são diferentes.

- Ninguem foi avisado da sua chegada. - ele disse, parecendo irritado e voltando seu olhar para Draco.

- Jura? - Malfoy ergueu a sombrancelha. Ele era muito ousado para um sonserino. - Por que foi Dumbledore que programou nossa chegada a Hogwarts.

- É mesmo? - o monitor ergueu suas sobrancelhas em resposta. - Por que não o visitamos agora mesmo?

- Seria uma ótima ideia. Assim tudo será esclarecido. - Draco ofereceu um sorriso de escárnio ao monitor e este somente virou caminhou pela continuidade do corredor. Seguimos-o.

- O que fez comigo? - ela cochichou em seu ouvido, caminhando ao lado do Malfoy.

- Mudei seu cabelo. - ele respondeu simplesmente, mas falando no mesmo tom que ela.

Hermione o mirou chocada e pegou uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo. Fios louro-platinados escorreram como agua por entre seus dedos.

- Ah, pelo amor de M...

- Sou Draco Richmond. - Malfoy a interrompeu, falando mais alto para que o monitor ouvisse. Ele não se virou para olhá-los e ela revirou os olhos.

- Tom Riddle.

Hermione parou de andar.

Draco percebeu depois que estava a dois passos longe dela e Tom Riddle nem prestou atenção.

Ele lhe deu um olhar irritado. Venha aqui, ordenou movendo a boca, mas sem fazer barulho.

Ainda em estado de choque, Hermione o alcançou e os dois apertaram o passo para acompanhar o monitor.

Ela instintivamente procurou sua varinha nas vestes, mas Malfoy segurou o pulso dela. Ela o olhou sem entender.

Ali estava sua chance, agarre-a, uma voz gritava na mente de Hermione.

Draco ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Tom Riddle olhou por sobre o ombro, mirando os dois, e Malfoy escorregou sua mão para alcançar a dela.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela diante do toque do Malfoy e do olhar analisador de Tom Riddle.

- Não me disse o seu nome, senhorita. - ele disse.

- Hermione. - respondeu e Tom voltou a olhar para frente. Ela trocou um olhar com Malfoy, mas ele não deu pretensão de soltar sua mão.

~x~

Yo! Agradei muitos ou poucos? Não respondam hehe

Duda: Espero que continue gostando e que tenha achado este capitulo melhor ^^

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	4. Capitulo 3

YO, PEOOOPLE, saudades? hehe

Aqui vai mais um cap de Lovs and Enemys:

~x~

Hermione

Lord Voldemort, em sua versão mais jovem, nos levou até a porta da sala da Professora McGonnagal. Dumbledore era professor ainda, compreendi.

Tom deu um toque na porta e esta se abriu magicamente.

A sala era a mesma que se lembrava, mas, ao invés de ser a Professora Minerva atrás de pilhas de pergaminhos, era Dumbledore, com cara mais jovial – embora com as mesmas feiçoes de quando era bem mais velho.

A barba estava mais para uma cor areia e ele parecia mais alto. Seus oculos de meia lua ainda eram os mesmos e os olhos azuis tinham o mesmo brilho que do futuro.

Draco entrou primeiro, levando-me com ele por nossas mãos entrelaçadas e Tom por último. Ele fechou a porta.

Dumbledore nos olhou.

Antes que Tom pudesse resumir nosso encontro no meio do corredor, Draco abriu um sorriso e soltou minha mão para estender a dele a Dumbledore.

- É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor. - Dumbledore apertou sua mão.

- Igualmente. - Dumbledore sorriu.

- Esta é minha irmã, Hermione. - sorri para ele, encantada, quando Malfoy me apontou com o queixo.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita.

- Digo o mesmo, professor. - quase deixei escapar um "diretor".

- Aqui está uma carta de meus pais para o senhor, professor. - Draco tirou uma carta selada do bolso e o entregou a Dumbledore.

Assim que o professor olhou o selo, arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. Deu uma olhada apenas para nós dois e quebrou o selo.

Leu a carta em silencio.

Tive vontade de olhar Malfoy e perguntar-lhe do que se tratava. Dumbledore do futuro realmente omitiu coisas importantes de mim.

Quando o professor terminou de ler, deu-nos um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Sim, sim! Eu havia me esquecido totalmente! - ele exclamou. - Tom, estes são Draco e Hermione Richmond, transferidos da Durmstrang. Poderia, por gentileza, avisar o Diretor Dippet da vossa chegada?

Draco virou-se para Tom e deu-lhe um sorriso, no qual o mesmo retribuiu com o mesmo tom sarcástico.

- É claro, professor. - ele disse sem olhá-lo. - Voltarei em um minuto.

Ele me deu um olhar de curiosidade antes de sair.

- Viajantes do tempo! - Dumbledore chamou minha atenção de volta para ele. - Impressionante, ao mesmo passo que pergosíssimo.

Não respondemos.

- Quais as suas Casas? - eu ia perguntar-lhe se não havia visto meu uniforme, mas então lembrei-me que estava com um pijama por baixo do manto. E draco estava com uma simples camiseta e calça de moletom.

- Sonserina. - respondeu ele.

- Grifinória.

- Mandei duas Casas completamentes diferentes, isto é interessante. - Dumbledore riu consigo mesmo. - São amigos? Namorados? Chegaram de mãos dadas.

Corei, e quem respondeu foi Malfoy:

- Não chegamos nem perto de ser amigos. Peguei-a pela mão para impedí-la de estuporar Tom Riddle pelas costas. - não havia sido bem assim, mas concordei que seria um jeito melhor de explicar.

- Você iria estuporá-lo? - as sobrancelhas de Dumbledore novamente estavam arqueadas enquanto me analisava. - Creio que não foi essa a missão que eu tinha em mente quando mandei vocês dois para o passado.

- Foi um choque saber que estava cara a cara com ele. - respondi sem me abalar.

- Mas não foi para matá-lo que Dumbledore nos mandou? - Draco perguntou me olhando com surpresa.

- Acho que você não foi o uníco a quem ele omitiu partes do plano. - sorri. - Dumbledore explicou que Tom era jovem e podia ser mudado. Mude-o!, ele disse.

- Mudar? - a voz de Malfoy era de ultraje.

- Sim, e é o que faremos. - levantei a mão para acariciá-lo no rosto, como fazia com Harry quando ele estava irritado. Então lembrei que ele não era Harry e deixei minha mão cair ao lado do corpo.

- O senhor sabe quem ele é? - Draco perguntou, virando-se para Dumbledore. - Digo, quem ele é realmente.

- Confesso que sei que ele pode ser persuasivo e tem tendencia as trevas.

- Tendencia!? Ele é a pessoa que matou metade do mundo bruxo! - Draco gritou. Sem me segurar, toquei-o no ombro.

- Fale baixo. - sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Ele pode estar escutando atras de portas.

Malfoy me olhou, olhou para a porta, mas voltou a olhar Dumbledore.

- Ele ainda não matou ninguém. - assegurou-nos Dumbledore. - Pode ser mudado, concordo.

Ninguém disse mais nada e quando senti que Draco se acalmava, tirei minha mão do contato com ele.

- Agora vamos aos assuntos pendentes. Irão dormir na Salão do Monitores até que o Chapéu Seletor diga-lhes suas Casas.

Senti algo se revirando em meu estomago. Eu tinha esquecido desta parte. Sei que Draco Malfoy não é a melhor pessoa para que eu sinta isso, mas prefiro ficar ao lado dele do que gente que não conheço. Pode parecer loucura, já que vou ficar na Grifinória e sei que lá só vou encontrar amigos. Mas ainda não estou pronta.

Draco deve ter pensado no mesmo pois sua mão tremeu levemente e ele a escondeu no bolso da calça.

- Deixe-me advinhar. - pediu Malfoy. - É onde Tom Riddle dorme?

Meu estomago não poderia estar maior que um furacão.

- Junto com mais uma monitora, Alice Counttown, da Corvinal. - Dumbledore assentiu. - Espero que cumpram a missão com júbilo. Já conjurei roupas e acessórios em seus quartos e assim que Tom chegar, ele os levará até lá.

Olhei Malfoy e peguei-o me olhando.

A porta se abriu depois de um toque e nos viramos para olhar Tom Riddle.

- O Diretor já foi informado da sua estadia e concordou alegremente. Espera que o professor Dumbledore cuide de do local onde vão ficar. - ele disse.

- Sim, é claro. Eles ficarão no Salão de Monitores até amanhã, Tom. Quando vão ser selecionados.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, nervosa, e me lembrei que agora eram rios de prata. Eu gostava de enrolar uma mecha castanha nos dedos e encaracolá-los mais ainda.

Suspirei profundamente.

- Poderia levá-los, Tom? Libero-o da ronda de hoje. - Dumbledore continuou com um sorriso.

- Será um prazer, professor. - algo na voz dele me diz que não será um grande prazer. - Queiram me acompanhar. - e já se virou, saindo da sala.

- Até amanhã, Richmond. - riu Dumbledore. Saímos de sua sala e a porta se fechou sozinha novamente, apaziguando a risada do professor.

Tom nos levou por escadas, corredores, antes de chegar onde queria. Era um salão circular, cheio de quadros de tamanhos e cores variadas.

Ele se dirigiu ao maior quadro do recinto: a imagem de uma india de pele morena olhando para a lua.

Seus olhos da cor da noite deixaram de observar a lua para dar um sorriso a Tom.

- Senha?

- Dança dos corvos.

Guardei a senha instantaneamente embora soubesse que não ia passar mais que uma noite ali.

O quadro da india deslizou para o lado e nos mostrou um corredor feito de mogno claro do chão ao teto.

Assim que passamos pelo quadro, este deslizou novamente ao seu lugar.

O corredor terminava em um outro Salão, desta vez maior e que me agradou muito.

A primeira coisa que notei foram as escadas. Duas espirais no meio do Salão que davam em um corredor la em cima com 4 portas diferentes. Uma pintada de verde e prata, a próxima de azul e branco, a outra de vermelho carmesim e dourado e a ultima de amarelo e preto.

Na parte de baixo, havia uma estante na parede repleta de livros e uma mesa com cadeiras a frente desta. Duas janelas de vitral em paredes opostas. Uma porta de madeira comum em baixo – que eu julguei ser o banheiro. E poltronas e puf espalhados em cada canto. Havia ainda uma mini cozinha do lado direito onde se encontrava um frigobar, mesa de frutas, café e pão e um micro-ondas do lado desses.

Um sorriso já havia se formado em meu rosto antes que eu o controlasse.

Malfoy deu uma olhada na sala e até ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Tom Riddle indicou os quartos.

- Eu durmo na Sonserina e Counttown, na Corvinal. O que sobrará Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória para vocês. - ele deu uma pausa na coz solene e encaminhou seus olhos grafites profundos para nós. - Ou talvez durmam no mesmo quarto.

Olhei Malfoy e percebi que ele me olhava e, com certeza, eu estava a par do olhar de Riddle sobre nós dois. Então sorri.

- Sempre quis ter meu próprio quarto, Dracquie. - usei o apelido que Pansy Parkison sempre usava com ele e Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas. Logo seu lábio se ergueu em um sorriso de escárnio que havia lançado a Tom Riddle.

- Tem certeza, _Mione_? Acho que seria melhor aproveitarmos nossa última noite juntos no mesmo quarto.

Corei, o que não foi nada bom para minha atuação, mas mesmo assim dei-lhe um tapa de leve nos braços. _O que diabos esta fazendo, criatura?_

_- _Não. - afirmei com convicção. - Vou dormir sozinha a partir de agora, Draco. Chega de dividir meus quartos.

Tom não disse uma palavra durante o nosso diálogo.

- Vou sentir falta da sua presença do meu lado, irmãzinha. - a voz dele parecia suave. Ele olhava Riddle de canto de olho. _Não discuta_, disse Malfoy com os olhos quando os voltou para mim.

- Pois vai ficar sentindo falta. Passar bem. - sorri para ele e forcei meu sorriso a não oscilar quando olhei Tom. - Boa noite, senhor Riddle.

- Boa noite, senhorita Richmond. - ele não sorriu de volta, mas acho que já esparava por isso.

Subi as escadas controlando a vontade de correr. Lá no topo, olhei para baixo e percebi que Malfoy continuava a me olhar carrancudo.

Sorri mais largo.

- Este dourado e vermelho é a cor dos grifinórios, certo? - perguntei a Tom e ele assentiu.

- Exatamente, senhorita.

- Penso que vou ficar com ele. Aquele ali é Lufa-Lufa, Dracqie. Não esta se sentindo melhor em dormir lá? - perguntei e Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim.

- Ah que ótimo. - me virei para o quarto Grifinória.

- Mione? - chamou Malfoy e eu voltei a olhá-lo. Um sorriso estava em seu rosto. Epa. - Não esta se esquecendo de nada?

Encolhi os ombros. O que eu não estava me recordando?

Draco apontou para a bochecha dele. Tom alternava o olhar curioso de Malfoy para mim.

Eu vou matá-lo, decidi, enquanto descia as escadas lentamente. Vou esquartejá-lo e dar de comida as sereias do Lago Negro.

Cheguei-lhe perto e plantei um beijo na bochecha. Nesse misero segundo, Draco pegou meu pulso e o apertou.

Estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Não entendi – desta vez, tentei transmitir isso pelo olhar para ele.

Talvez esteja querendo dizer que não queria que eu o tocasse mais, já que a mão dele sumiu tão rapido quanto veio.

Draco se virou para Tom sem se importar em me responder.

- Vou me deitar tambem, senhor Riddle. - depois se virou para a escada, mas eu o parei com um olhar. Como ele podia fazer isso? Ele pensava que estava falando com mais um de seus amigos sonserinos?

_O que?_, foi a pergunta sem som. Acho que estamos ficando bom em nos comunicar só pelo olhar. Parece mesmo coisa de irmãos.

Olhei para Tom e voltei o olhar Malfoy com a mesma expressão de irritada.

Tom tinha um riso ironico estampado no rosto, mas permaneceu apenas com o sorriso para mostrar.

Draco entendeu e me deu um olhar severo antes de se virar para Riddle com um sorriso forçado.

- Boa noite, senhor Riddle. - o olho esquerdo de Malfoy tremeu ou foi só impressão minha?

- Boa noite, senhor Richmond. - ele se virou para mim – acho que estou com uma expressão melhor que a de Malfoy. - Senhorita, se precisarem de algo não hesitem em me acordar. É minha obrigação como monitor-chefe ajudá-los.

- Claro. - sorri minimamente. - Obrigada.

Ele fez uma mesura curta em sinal de respeito e me olhou estranho antes de se virar e subir a escada. Ele se fechou na Sonserina.

- Que diabos esta tentando fazer? - perguntei irritada, voltando a olhar Draco.

- Fale baixo, Hermione. - ele mesmo abaixou sua voz. - Eu tenho que falar com você, mas não aqui. No mesmo quarto seria mais apropriado. - olhei-o sem entender e Malfoy rolou os olhos. - Ja fui monitor-chefe, no quarto ano. - a voz dele não passava de um sussurro e eu tive que aproximar meu rosto do dele para ouvir melhor. - Então sei que os quartos são magicamente feitos para que ninguém de fora escute o que fazemos, mas podemos ouvir tudo de dentro o que acontece afora. Entendeu? - ele perguntou.

Me afastei um pouco. Então ele não estava realmente tentando dormir comigo. Acho que ele nunca faria isso mesmo – a ideia pareceu longe e sem nexo até. Afinal, prazer, Hermione Granger, sangue-ruim para sangues-puros como Draco Malfoy. Como é que ele sequer pensaria em me tocar? Oh, espere, ele já me tocou. Oh, não, espere outra vez, ele me tocou sim, mas a primeira foi para não cair e a segunda para me avisar que não o toque mais. Não, estou confusa. Ele caminhou segurando minha mão até a sala do Dumbledore, não foi? _Foi uma farça_, lembrei.

Acho que vou morrer.

- Sim.

- Eu me recuso a entrar na Grifinória, mas Lufa-Lufa parece-me igualmente horrivel. Mesmo assim, acho que prefiro Lufa-Lufa. - ele já subia as escadas e eu fui atras dele, rolando os olhos. Aquele preconceito maldito de Malfoy me irritava muito.

Quando entrei no quarto depois dele, reparei que não havia nada demais. Uma cama de casal, armario – já complemetado com coisas do Malfoy, comoda e um puf. As cortinas, o puf e a cama tinham as cores Lufa-Lufas.

Draco fechou a porta com um clique.

Sentei-me no puf e Malfoy na cama.

- Ele sabe, Granger. - ele voltou a me chamar pelo sobrenome verdadeiro.

- O que? Quem? - perguntei alarmada. A carta que Dumbledore-professor havia recebido com certeza havia nos dado salvo-conduto em Hogwarts.

- Que não somos irmãos. Riddle. - ele respondeu as perguntas na ordem que as fiz.

- E daí?

- E daí que podemos ser alvos de seu interesse macabro já que sabe que mentimos. - pensei por um minuto.

- Dumbledore afirmou nossa farça. - eu disse tentando convencer a mim mesma.

- Riddle nunca confiou em Dumbledore.

Oh, é verdade.

- Quanto a isso, eu não posso fazer nada. Somos parecidos agora, não é mesmo? - não esperei uma responta dele. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir e enfrentar a Grifinória cheia de pessoas que não conheço pela manhã. - Era sobre isso o que queria falar comigo?

- Sim, além de te avisar que se mantenha longe de Riddle.

- Não é dificil, e isso é mais que óbvio que vou fazer. - dei uma pausa. Seus olhos azuis estavam me mirando sérios. - O que?

- Isto é serio, mantenha-se fora do olhar dele.

- _Isto _é impossível. Por que? - onde ele queria chegar?

- Por que ele gostou de você.

Meu queixo se abriu um pouquinho e a imagem de Tom Riddle tomando banho voltou a minha mente com aquele sorriso sarcastico. Ai, me Merlin.

- Como diabos você me diz uma coisa dessas? - gritei com a voz aguda e Malfoy balançou a cabeça e olhou para o teto.

- Gostou, pareceu interessante, te achou curiosa, seja o que for que aconteceu com ele, o jeito que ele te olha me deixa enojado.

Olhei-o sem crer. Estou assustada de verdade.

- Como isso pode ser possível?, eu não fiz exatamente nada.

Malfoy voltou a me olhar.

- Ja se olhou no espelho?

Tentei não franzir o cenho para ele enquanto varria o olhar pelo quarto para encontrar um espelho. Havia um ao lado da cama, de corpo inteiro e eu dei uma boa olhada em meu novo visual. Os fios lisos eram maiores que o meu cabelo antigo, chegando até minha cintura. Eu não havia sentido onde eles batiam por causa do manto negro. E era um contraste e tanto – o manto escuro e meu cabelo praticamente branco. A franja emoldurava o formato do meu rosto – chegando um pouco abaixo das sobrancelhas, mas só do lado esquerdo. No fim, eu continuava com os mesmos olhos de um mel ensolarado. Exceto, é claro, pelo cabelo e a sobrancelha – estranhamente, Malfoy havia conseguido tingir a minha sobrancelha tambem.

- Estou diferente. - olhei para ele pelo espelho. Ele tambem me olhava, mas desviou os olhos azius para longe.

- Os olhos estão iguais. - Draco se deitou na cama. - É isso o que importa.

~x~

Yo! E ai, o que acharam? Interessante? Romantico?

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hey y'all!

Amei os coments e fico realmente feliz que estejam acompanhando - mesmo aqueles que se matém incogmules.

Aqui vai mais um cap de Lovs and Enemys:

~x~

Hermione

.

O quarto Grifinória não era muito diferente do Lufa-Lufa, exceto pelas cores e a cama parecer maior. Ri internamente enquanto abria os braços pela cama espaçosa.

Estava frio o suficiente para que eu me cobrisse com este edredom carmesim, mas por baixo, tudo o que eu usava era uma regata e um short, ambos pretos. Roupas trouxas.

As palavras de Malfoy ainda latejavam na minha cabeça.

"Os olhos estão iguais" ele dissera "É isso o que importa"

Falara sem perceber ou intecionalmente? Queria me desconcertar, afirmei, mas mesmo assim a duvida me martelava.

Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que mal notei quando ouvi o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando. Mas eu ouvi, e bem, meu coração parou.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: Ou Malfoy estava enganado quanto podemos falar livremente dentro do quarto ou o feitiço foi retirado; ao constatar que a segunda seria mais provável, prendi a respiração.

Segundo: O barulho do vidro estilhaçando vinha do quarto ao lado, ou seja, de Alice Counttown...

E outro vidro se estilhaçou, mais alto, mais perto.

Sei que Malfoy não deve ter ouvido, pois há uma distancia segura destes dois quartos aos outros , vidros sendo quebrados se tornou um som constante.

Eu estava bem assustada, mas não conseguia me mexer. Meu reflexo, no espelho a frente da cama, mostrava-me sentada, aturdida, de olhos arregalados e rosto branco. Como se meu sangue tivesse fugido.

Então os sons pararam e um zumbido substituiu-os. Como se houvesse fios de eletricidade percorrendo o quarto da corvinal. Tão logo este som se acabou e um corpo solido sendo jogado contra a parede – a parede que separava meu quarto do dela – me fez finalmente encontrar corajem para me mover.

Atirei as cobertas para o lado e corri para a porta. Não havia tranca neste quarto, mas eu havia lançado um feitiço que me acordaria caso alguém entrasse.

O silencio predominava no corredor vazio.

- Alice? - sussurrei á sua porta azul e branca. Girei a maçaneta. Trancada.

Algo me fez pensar que talvez o feitiço anti-som tivesse sido tirado propositalmente somente do meu quarto para que eu escutasse as bizarrices de Alice Conttown...

Não, que loucura. A única pessoa que poderia ter feito isso não teria tido a chance, ou eu teria visto ou escutado.

A menos que ele tivesse retirado o feitiço no seu quarto, onde ninguém pudesse discriminá-lo. E não poderiamos falar com ele este assunto simplesmente por que: 1 – ele não havia nos contado. Draco sabia por experiencia própria. Riddle desconfiaria mais ainda de nós, pois não há maneiras de se descobrir isso a menos que seja monitor-chefe; 2 – por que ele é Lord Voldemort e isto é motivo suficiente.

Estava pensando em usar um _Alohomora –_ a varinha não deixou minha mão quando sai do quarto, e o medo não me impediu de pegá-la - na porta quando o ultimo som que eu havia escutado se fez ouvir novamente contra a porta - um corpo sendo lançado, mas apenas como um baque surdo.

Infelizmente, isso foi suficiente para que meu coração passasse a bater mais rapido e eu me lançar para trás, sendo impedida de cair no chão do Salão dos monitores por uma mureta que seguia até se transformar em corrimão da escada.

Olhei estancada para a porta.

A maçaneta girou tres vezes e, ao quarto giro, fez um _clique._

Sem pensar em mais nada, corri para o quarto de Malfoy e quase arrombei a porta ao passar. Fechei a porta com um estrondo e Draco se sentou alarmado com os cabelos completamente bagunçados. Varinha em riste. Sem camisa.

Sem... Camisa. _Sem camisa!_

Quase me esqueci por que eu tinha vindo aqui. Tentei não ficar observando seu abdomem bem torneado e olhei em seus olhos.

- Eu-eu-eu-aconteceu alguma c-coisa. - gaguejei fazendo força para continuar a olhar em seus olhos com os meus arregalados.

Malfoy se levantou, mostrando somente a calça moletom preta que usava.

- Que foi? Que aconteceu, Granger? - eu quase morri do coração. De novo.

- _Shhh! - _ele tentou caminhar até a porta, mas fiquei em seu caminho e segurei a maçaneta com força, embora minhas mãos tremessem e a maçaneta tremesse comigo. A maçaneta amarela estava meio solta e no contato com minha mão fazio o irritnte barulho de _tec-tec-tec-tec-tec._

- Venha aqui, saia da porta. - ele me puxou pelo braço, me arrancando da porta e o barulho acabou. - O que há do outro lado? - deu um passo em direção a porta.

- _Draco. _- a menção ao seu nome o fez parar e me olhar com curiosidade. Me aproximei dele para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. - O feitiço que-que-anti-som foi retirado. - meus labios tremeram, mas me forcei a continuar. Grifinória, me lembrei. - Escutei tudo o que acontecia no quarto da Counttown. Alguem estava quebrando vidros, e então, escutei algo como se uma corrente eletrica tivesse passando pelo quarto, e então, e então, acho que... - me afastei para mostrar-lhe meu olhar de assustada. - Acho que ela se jogou contra a parede ou algo assim.

Draco absorveu tudo quieto.

- Vamos ver como ela está. - novamente ele se mexeu para chegar na porta, mas o segurei pelo braço.

- Eu tentei. - minha voz não passou de um sussurro. - Ela se jogou contra a porta quando a chamei-chamei.

Minha voz estava gaguejando muito e isto estava sendo um problema sério. Controlei-me com um suspiro e não o larguei.

- Depois, quando eu estava prestes a arrombar, ela se jogou contra a _porta. _Eu levei um susto e quase... Quase caí lá embaixo, mas então a maçaneta rodou como se ela tivesse me ouvido e eu não fiquei para ver quando a porta fez menção de abrir.

- Acho que eu vou ver se...

- Não! Não, por favor, parece ridículo, mas eu estou realmente assustada... - segurei-o mais firme pelo braço – Os sons, eles... Pareciam de alguém que estivesse sendo possuido, Draco, não me deixe sozinha.

Malfoy olhou para minha mão em seu braço, depois para o meu rosto e então para a cama.

- Eu... - comecei, mas meu olhar desceu de seu rosto para seu abdomem. Uma imagem me veio a mente e eu a apaguei imediatamente. Eu não iria pensar nisso numa hora dessas, eu não... Ah, _eu não estou_ olhando _outra vez _para aquele abdomem perfeito._  
_

- Você ia me dizer algo. - encorajou Draco sem, aparentemente, notar meu olhar. Aparentemente.

- Costa a costa.- sugeri antes que ele dissesse algo que me embarassaçe ou eu mesma me entregasse. - Fique com o cobertor se quiser.

- Vou dividir minha cama com você, acha que me importo de dividir o cobertor? - não olhei mais em seus olhos claros. Só de pensar de encostar em suas costas nuas senti um calafrio correr pelo meu corpo. Falando em tocar, soltei-o.

- De que lado dorme?

- Isso faz diferença? - ele perguntou enquanto ia em direção a cama e se deitava do lado esquerdo. Deitei-me de costas para ele, como disse que faria, e ele me passou uma parte do cobertor.

.

Draco.

.

O cobertor se moveu levemente enquanto ela se ajeitava.

- Sei que deve ser dificil para você, mas eu simplesmente não... - ela continuou falando.

- Durma, Granger. Amanha você fala o que tiver que falar. - cortou, sentindo-se o senhor estupidez. Desde o quarto ano senti que não conseguia mais chamá-la por sangue-ruim e agora, mal conseguia ser frio com ela sem sentir-se idiota.

É por que ela é uma garota, no final das contas, uma voz disse no fundo de sua mente, e ela esta quente com essas roupas curtas.

É claro, Draco percebeu e tentou não demonstrar nada. Do mesmo jeito que ela olhara seu abdomem e desviara os olhos rapidamente. Os anos jogando Quadribol serviram para algo, enfim, pensou com jubilo.

Mas mesmo assim, algo o incomodava. Não, não era por que estava dividindo a cama com uma garota. Aquela não seria a primeira vez. Mas sim por causa do que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

"Sei que deve ser dificil para você, mas eu simplesmente não..."

Aí estava o problema e Draco começou a se preocupar.

Não estava sendo nada dificil.

.

~x~

Wow que foi isso hein?

Teh. Chan: Resolvi postar este capitulo mais cedo graças a você Teh u.u Eu ja estava pensando em um destino cruel ao Tom, mas quero fazer você pensar, ja que, como você disse, eu sou má kukukukukukukuku (OFF Orochimaru) Ahan, bom enfim, Hermione foi mandada para o passado com o intuito de impedir que todas as mortes dos entes queridos ou proximos ou qualquer um fossem impedidas, mas Dumbledore a mandou antes que Tom Riddle cometesse qualquer assassinato. Ele disse que Tom era jovem e podia ser mudado. Como será que ele quer que Hermione o mude, é o que eu perguntou ha!

Horchid: triangulo amoroso é para os fracos, isto aqui vai virar um poliamor uahuahauhauhaua brinks, mas vai ter muitas pessoas no meio desta relação e SIM, SIM pretendo fazer um triangulo amoroso! Vai ser épico. Obrigada pela review

To ansiosa para ver seus comentários agora hehe

Beijos a todos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hey y'all!

Amei os coments e fico realmente feliz que estejam acompanhando - mesmo aqueles que se matém incogmules.

Aqui vai mais um cap de Lovs and Enemys:

~x~

Hermione

.

Os raios de sol acertaram meu rosto em cheio e foi impossivel não acordar.

Abri meus olhos e não reconheci meu quarto. Onde estavam as cortinas? E Parvati e Lilá?

Então, lembrei-me de onde estava e, ao analisar melhor a situação, com quem estava.

Arregalei meus olhos.

Uh, oh. Alguem vai ficar extremamento chocado ao acordar. Fora eu, é claro.

Minhas pernas estava totalmente entrelaçadas as de Draco. Sua respiração batia lenta e calma em meu pescoço, o que me causou uma série de arrepios involuntários por esta area e ao longo do meu corpo inteiro. Um de seus braços havia passado ao redor de minha cintura, mas sua mão estava em cima da minha.

Tentei não acordá-lo ao levantar seus braço para me libertar, mas ele apenas me apertou mais junto ao seu corpo.

Enquanto eu sentia como se um ninho de borboletas havia invadido meu ventre, Malfoy resmungava.

- Granger. - congelei, pensando que ele poderia estar acordando, mas Draco suspirou e encaixou seu corpo melhor ao meu. - Maldita Granger. - continuou, em seu sonho.

Decidi que não pensaria no fato de seu corpo se encaixar perfeitamente ao meu, mesmo ele sendo mais alto, mas então...

Uma batida contida na porta quase me fez pular na cama, mas permaneci parada, sem me mexer muito e controlando a respiração para que nada demosntrasse.

Draco se mexeu levemente e então sua mão, quase se entrelaçando a minha, se tornou tensa.

Uma nova batida.

Senti o corpo dele deixar o meu lentamente – bem lentamente, fazendo-me ficar com frio, mesmo por baixo do cobertor.

O barulho de porta sendo aberta se fez ouvir.

- Riddle. - tentei não arfar quando Draco pronunciou o nome com a voz rouca de sono.

- Bom dia, Richmond. Oh, vejo que Hermione esta aqui tambem. - eu quase podia ver seu sorriso ironico e corei sem eles verem. - Então ela não resistiu a sua ultima noite junto com o irmão.

Até um idiota perceberia que Tom hesitou antes de falar irmão e os pelinhos do meu braço – que estava para fora do cobertor – se eriçaram.

- É bem, sabe como são os irmãos. _Iseparáveis. _Tem algo a dizer para mim?

- É claro. Dippet ordenou que comparecessem ao café da manha antes que este terminasse, ou seja, daqui a meia hora. Estejam prontos.

Então a porta se fechou e me virei para Malfoy.

Ele estava de costas – suas costas lindas e nuas – e eu podia ver que estava tenso.

Levantei-me sem fazer barulho e andei calmamente até ele. Draco pareceu não ouvir.

Toquei suas costas de leve, sem me controlar, e ele se virou com um olhar perdido para mim.

Dei-lhe um sorriso sonolento e fraco, como se realmente tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Bom dia. - depois me afastei, para que não me repelisse. - O que ele queria? - perguntei casualmente.

Ele não respondeu. Só continuou me fitando.

Franzi o cenho, confusa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

- Não. Nada. Riddle só nos disse para descermos antes que o café acabe. Sabe? - ele deu um meio sorriso. - Para sermos selecionados.

- Merlin, isto vai ser um saco. - suspirei.

- Hei, eu sei que você prefere ficar comigo. - olhei em choque para ele e só encontrei aquele meio sorriso. - Eu tambem me sinto assim, embora não queira dizer que eu goste. Só que é preferível você do que... - Malfoy deu uma pausa – Bem...

- Futuros Comensais da Morte. - terminei e assenti. - Entendo. Não sei como vai ser essa nova Grifinória também.

- Qualquer coisa, eu estou na mesa ao lado. Ficaria feliz em meter porrada em um grifinório.

- Você esta procupado comigo? - perguntei cética, mas um sorriso invadiu meu rosto sem que eu quisesse.

Draco tambem tinha um sorriso.

- É, você sabe, _Mione. _Irmãos.

Ficamos assim por um tempo. Nos olhando sorrindo, até que eu quebrei o clima com um olhar aturdido.

- Merlin, vamos nos atrasar.

Malfoy resmungou alguma coisa e se jogou na cama, com o travesseiro tampando o rosto.

- Ande logo, levante este traseiro daí, ou eu mesma vou fazer você levantar.

- Haha.

.

Malfoy jogou os fios louros para trás e nem eu resisti a arrumar a nova franja.

Estavamos a um corredor do Salão e andando muito lentamente.

- Vou morrer de vergonha. - eu disse. - Gostaria que um buraco no chão se abrisse e eu pudesse me esconder.

- Pois eu não. - o sorriso em seu rosto me irritava. - Vou ser o cara mais desejado desde já e o mais popular, com certeza.

Rolei os olhos.

- Sua humildade me comove.

Estavamos a alguns passos do Salão.

- Pare de mexer as mãos, parece que sofre de Parker ou algo assim...

- É _Parkison,_ Draco. Como Pansy.

Malfoy fez uma careta.

- Não me lembre dela agora.

- Mas por queeee, Dracquie? - perguntei, fazendo beicinho e puxando minhas bochechas para baixo, para ver se eu ficava com a mesma cara de buldogue da morena. Pela cara de Malfoy, me saí bem.

- Sério, não faça isso de novo.

Então, eu já não tremia mais e um sorriso estava em meu rosto quando entramos no Salão.

Magicamente – sei lá, quem sabe né? - as conversas morreram aos poucos enquanto caminhavamos entre a brecha que exista entre as mesas de Corvinal e Grifinória. Diretor Dippett, um homem baixinho e rechonchudo, usando roupas escuras e uma touca triangular, se levantou da cadeira com um sorriso.

- Alunos. - ele não fez esforço para erguer a voz. O Salão estava tão silencioso que era possível ouvir o vento assobiar nas janelas e até ouvir os berros do _poltergheist. - _Estes são Draco e Hermione Richmond, transferidos da Durmstrang. - um burburinho começou na mesa da Corvinal, mas todos ignoraram. - Serão selecionados para as Casas neste momento.

Havia um banquinho – parecia o mesmo que eu havia me sentado da primeira vez – e o Chapéu Seletor estava em cima deste.

- Draco, pode sentar-se primeiro. - Dippet incentivou e Draco caminhou forte e tranquilamente para o banquinho. Senti inveja dele nesse momento. Gostaria de ter metade da sua auto-confiança agora.

Me aprumei.

Sou Grifinória! Confiança é o que não vai me faltar agora.

Draco sentou-se e o Chapéu pareceu criar vida.

Embora não pudessemos escutar suas palavras, podíamos ver seus movimentos e ele parecia excitadissimo.

Mas, enfim...

- Sonserina!

Malfoy soltou um meio sorriso e caminhou para a mesa enquanto os sonserinos se erguiam e aplaudiam para ele.

Ele gostava realmente da Sonserina, compreendi.

- Hermione, querida, pode vir.

Procurei Draco naquela mesa cheia de sonserinos e o encontrei do lado de um outro louro-platinado.

Ele me olhou siginificativamente, mas me deu um sorriso. Sorri para ele tambem.

Caminhei com minha confiança até o banquinho e me sentei. O Diretor colocou o Chapéu em minha cabeça.

_Você tem uma mente bastante interessante, Senhorita Granger, e eu hesito em onde colocá-la._

Hesita?, perguntei em mente para a voz do Chapéu. Sou Grifinória, meu lugar é com os leões.

_É, claro, Grifinória clama seu nome mais que qualquer Casa aqui, mas há um desafortuno por causa da sua missão._

Desafortuno?, minha mente martelou, sem entender. Não haverá desafortuno algum se me colocar na Grifinória, que é onde pertenço.

_Senhorita, sua missão não pode ter contra-tempos, e ficar longe da prensença do Senhor Malfoy causaria-lhe arrependimentos profundos. Ja decidi sua Casa._

Não, não pode, não entende...

Mas era tarde.

- Sonserina!

Os sonserinos se ergurem e bateram palmas em respeito e houve um profundo som de desapontamento da Grifinória. Eles sabiam que era ali que eu deveria estar, sentiam isso.

Levantei-me com o orgulho manchado, mas com postura correta e sem fraquejar nenhuma vez.

Caminhei lentamente para perto de Draco e o louro que estava do seu lado rapidamente chegou para o lado e eu me sentei entre os dois.

Malfoy me olhava com um meio sorriso surpreso, mas eu só o olhei por cima e não o correspondi. Seu sorriso morreu aos poucos. Que se passa?, seus olhos azuis perguntavam.

- Com licença, senhorita Richmond. - a voz do louro ao meu lado chamou e me virei para ele. Tinha os mesmo olhos claros de Malfoy. - Sou Abraxas Malfoy. - ele sorriu, galante. Sorri fraquinho.

- Hermione.

- Estão reparando em como nós tres somos parecidos. - ele indicou com o queixo umas meninas do sexto ano sentadas a meia distancia. - Mas pelo menos a senhorita tem os olhos diferentes.

- O que posso fazer? Essa sou eu. - dei as costas a ele e, nesse movimento, percebi quem me sentava a minha frente.

A minha perna se esbarrou na dele e um choque atravessou minha espinha. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas era como se quisesse, como se achasse graça da situação. Seus olhos grafites analisavam todos os meus movimentos e sei que Draco o olhava tambem.

Sorri com mais fervor.

- Bom dia, Senhor Riddle.

- Hermione. - agora sim um sorriso estava a vista. - Teve uma boa noite de sono, espero.

Meu sorriso não oscilou. Ele esta tentando me abalar. Ja Draco, ostentava uma expressão de puro desprezo, mas Riddle parecia não notar.

- É claro. E a sua?

- Foi perfeitamente normal. Embora... - ele franziu o cenho. - Embora não possa dizer o mesmo de Alice Conttown.

- O que houve a ela? - esqueci meu sorriso de deboche e o olhei realmente preocupada.

Ele percebeu, tenho certeza, e só me olhou com curiosidade.

- Bem, ela foi encontrada no banheiro no começo da manhã, morta.

- Morta? - minha voz saiu cetica. - Como ela morreu?

- Não tenho informações o suficiente, mas posso afirmar que não foi suicídio.

- Acha que tem um assassino em Hogwarts? - Draco perguntou, provavelmente se lembrando de ontem a noite.

Tom o olhou por um instante, mas voltou seus olhos para mim.

- Não tenho provas suficientes, mas se achar o assassino, vou me certificar de que não mate mais ninguém desta escola.

Algo em seu tom me dizia que ele faria qualquer coisa... Mas ele falava como se não tivesse sido ele a matá-la;

Olhei Malfoy.

Sua mão procurou a minha por debaixo da mesa e a apertou de leve. Como ontem a noite. Um novo aviso sobre Riddle, li em seus olhos.

- Mas é claro que... - Tom deu uma pausa para dar um sorriso – Eu não quero preocupar você com esses agouros... Ja que está na Sonserina. E isso é um bom sinal.

- Um bom sinal. - repeti. Estou rodeada de sonserinos, faço parte deles agora.

Um novo aperto em minha mão e eu olhei Draco.

Me fale o que aconteceu, seus olhos imploravam.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa e voltei a olhar Tom Riddle. Ele olhava para um ponto abaixo de meus olhos, mas logo voltou a me olhar direito com uma sugestão de sorriso.

Meus labios, entendi. Lord Voldemort estava olhando meus labios.

.

~x~

E então? Surpresos?

Teh. Chan: É bem, o Dumbledore queria uma coisa mais profunda sabe? SIM triangulo amoroso, adoro tambem aushaushausha

To ansiosa para ver seus comentários agora hehe

Beijos a todos,

Nih Bittencourt.


	7. Capitulo 6

Hei, acho que os caps tão vindo muito rapido ne hehehe

Aqui vai:

~x~

.

Hermione

.

- Olá, sou Evan Rosier. - o moreno sorriu para mim. Tentei não estuporá-lo ali mesmo. Em vez disso, travei o maxilar e dei um de meus melhores sorrisos falsos.

- Hermione Richmond.

- Quer companhia para a próxima aula?

- Na verdade... - olhei em volta, procurando Draco e o encontrei com seu avô, de volta para Evan sustentando o mesmo sorriso. - Eu adoraria.

Seus olhos brilharam. Era um rapaz bonito, alto, magro e galante. Tinha cabelos negros enrolados e grandes orbes verdes. Sei que ele deveria fazer parte do círculo interno de Voldemort no futuro, sendo seu Comensal, mas hoje, no passado, deve ser apenas um "amigo".

- Se me permite... - estendeu o braço e eu enganchei o meu no dele.

Ele me levou até as masmorras, para a aula de Poções.

- Aquele seu irmão, Draco. Ele é meio esquentadinho, não? - Evan perguntou com um sorriso casual.

- É. Sempre foi assim, desde que tinha 11 anos. - rolei os olhos para deixar claro o que eu pensava sobre aquilo e ele riu.

- Você parece ser bem mais racional que ele.

Encolhi os ombros.

- E é assim. Eu penso, Draco age.

- Um completa o outro.

Não respondi nada.

- Bem, parece que a senhorita atraiu muita atenção hoje, Hermione. - Evan desviou seus olhos do caminho para me olhar.

- Ah.

- E outros vão cair matando de inveja em cima de mim por ter te feito a companhia. - ele jogou os cachos negros para tras.

- Oh, que coisa. Eu não me lembro de ter atraido a atenção de ninguem. Conversei um pouco com Malfoy e Riddle. Foi só. - tentei não corar quando disse Malfoy.

- O fato de ter falado com Riddle ja é de se admirar. Quanto mais uma senhorita bonita como você.

- O que há com Riddle?

- Bem... - a voz de Evan falhou e eu senti o seu hesitamento. Peguei pesado, pensei. Devia ter mantido a boca fechada. - Ele é... Riddle, entende? Riddle, o conquistador, o inteligente, o perfeito.

- Não acho que alguem possa ser tão perfeito. - retruquei.

- Pode até não ser, mas beira a perfeição. - Evan piscou os olhos. - Agora entendo por que vocês parecem ligados.

- Ligados? - tentei manter minha voz controlada.

- É. Vi você em Transfigurção. É quase tão esperta quanto Tom. Conseguimos 60 pontos só hoje, graças a vocês dois. - ele franziu o cenho. - E eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você.

- O jeito que ele olha para mim? - repeti, soando totalmente uma retardada. Eu não estava gostando daquela conversa. - Podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Riddle te incomoda? - ele parou de andar, me fazendo parar tambem.

- Um pouco. - adimiti, mas sorri para quebrar o gelo. - Mas parece que ele incomoda muita gente.

- Bem, é o Riddle. - havíamos chegado a porta da sala e ele deu um sorriso pouco animado. - Vou me sentar com Dolohov, mas a gente pode terminar essa conversa outra hora.

- Ok. - Evan Rosier piscou e entrou na sala. Soltei um suspiro e entrei tambem. A maioria dos alunos ja havia chego. Vi Draco sentado com Abraxas Malfoy e rolei os olhos.

- Senhorita Richmond. - chamou um garoto louro, em uma das carteiras do fundo. Dei um olhar irritado a Draco - hei, ele estava me deixando de lado - e sorri ao louro.

- Olá.

- Ficaria grato se fizesse parceria comigo. - sorriu ele. - Sou Theodore Nott.

Nossa, todo mundo aqui é educado, nem parece que vão todos serem Comensais no futuro.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Você se senta sozinho? - perguntei humildemente.

- Não. - o olhar dele vagou até Tom, mas voltou a mim. - Alice era minha parceira.

- Counttown, entendi. Sinto muito. Vocês eram amigos?

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Alice era minha namorada.

- Oh. - foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Estava vendo o outro lado dos sonserinos arrogantes. Quer dizer então que uma corvinal era namorada de um soserino. Não sabia que isso existia. A maioria das outras Casas não sente, bem, compaixão, pela Sonserina.

O olhar de Theodore vagou até Tom novamente e eu tambem o observei.

Estava em uma das primeiras carteiras e totalmente relaxado. Algo me dizia que Tom Riddle estava escondendo algo e Theodore Nott sabia.

Sem perceber, meus olhos procuraram Draco e ele tambem me olhava.

_Você esta bem?,_ foi a pergunta sem som. Fechei a cara para ele e me voltei para Theodore.

- Theodore...

- Theo. - interrompeu.

- Theo. Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre a morte de Alice?

- Por que eu haveria de saber qualquer coisa? Ela era monitora e dormia em outro Salão, e além do mais fiquei sabendo que foi você quem a ouviu antes dela morrer.

Estreitei meus olhos.

- Quem te contou isso?

Theodore deu de ombros.

- As pessoas falam. Fiquei sabendo por um monte de bocas.

- Ah, tudo bem. - não, não estava tudo bem nada. Como ele podia saber disso? A menos que Riddle...

- Alunos. - interrompeu uma voz e eu reconheci Slughorn. - Menos conversas, sim?

E a aula se passou lentamente.

No Salão Comunal, puxei Draco do lado de Abraxas e disse que o roubaria só por um minuto. Abraxas disse que eu poderia ficar com ele o tempo que precisasse e se afastou.

- Sei que você não tem obrigação nem nada disso, mas disse que ficaria do meu lado. Conversei com sabe-se lá quantos Comensais da Morte enquanto você ficava com esse seu amiguinho.

- Ele é meu avô. - Draco respondeu simplesmente. - E eu iria acompanhar você até a sala de poções, mas parece que Rosier levou a melhor.

- Não fale assim. - ralhei. - Eu iria rejeitá-lo, mas você estava com Abraxas e Evan se mostrou uma ótima companhia.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- E você tambem se sentou ao lado dele em todas as aulas. Sabe do lado de quem que eu sentei em Feitiços? A _mãe do Snape,_ e ela é um pé no saco. - tremi.

- Eu só me sentei por que ele pediu. Disse que Riddle era seu parceiro e estava sentado com Augusto Rockwood.

- Não me interessa, você deveria ter negado ou ter dito qualquer bobagem do tipo "oh, não posso deixar minha irmã sozinha, pois ela é um grifinória no meio de sonserinos." - Draco nao disse nada. - Quer saber?, deixe pra lá. Até amanha. - me virei para as escadas, mas a mão de Malfoy se apertou no meu pulso.

Olhei-o.

- Tudo bem, eu fui um idiota, me desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo. Vou me sentar com você amanha, ok?

- Draco, você não entendeu. - soltei meu pulso de seu aperto com um puxão. - Não quero que você _s__ente _do meu lado, mas que _esteja _do meu lado. Boa noite.

Deixei-o para trás, mas ouvi o som do sofá se afundando enquanto ele se sentava. Subi as escadas do dormitório feminino e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu iria dividí-lo com mais duas meninas.

Reconheci uma da aula de História da Magia, Dany Fisher, e a outra era uma morena.

Observei minha cama de solteiro e não pude deixar de compará-la a de casal da Grifinória no Salão dos Monitores.

Ah.

Eu odeio minha vida.

.

~x~

Yo!

Teh. Chan: Sinceramente, acho que eu to te mimando o.õ Só estou postando tão rapido assim por sua causa u.u Suas reviews são minha inspiração. Adoro suas teorias e sugestões... Enfim... É né, Hermione dormindo com o Draco, Ainda-não-Lord-Voldemort-E-Totalmente-Gato secando ela... Quem me dera haha. Pois é a Alice morreu, mas quem ou o que a matou, hum? Poderia ser qualquer um, Hogwarts deve ter o que? 10.000 alunos?

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	8. Capitulo 7

Hey Yo!

Demorei, mas agora vai que vai.

Cara a minha aula foi um saco, primeiro dia em uma escola diferente,

ninguem merece, viu?

Bom, aqui está - o cap esta curtinho, eu sei, mas ta valendo né?:

~x~

.

Hermione

.

De noite, pensei ter ouvido um uivo de algum lobo.

Bufei e sentei-me na cama.

Dany Fisher dormia com as cortinas fechadas e Linda Marthin roncava alto à minha esquerda.

Levantei-me da cama sem fazer barulho e desci até o Salão Comunal.

Digo, parei no meio das escadas quando vi as pessoas que estavam la embaixo.

Era Tom Riddle, com Evan Rosier, Theodore Nott, Abraxas Malfoy e mais dois que não reconheci de inicio.

Minha mente apitou, _volte ao quarto sem fazer barulho_, mas a curiosidade me venceu. Permaneci sem fazer movimento nenhum e escutei.

- … Como nós já sabemos. - finalizou Tom. Ele formava um círculo no meio do Salão Comunal.

- E os Richmond? - perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que batiam a altura do ombro.

- Não havemos de fazer nada com eles por hora. - Tom fez uma pausa. - O que descobriram?

- A menina procura quem matou Alice Counttown. Ou esta interessada. - respondeu Theodore Nott. Então ele estava passando informações a nosso respeito?

- Te vi andando com ela, Rosier.

Evan deu de ombros e pareceu incomodado.

- Conversamos sobre coisas triviais. - o moreno disse simplesmente e deu um sorriso. - Nada demais, juro.

Ele esta me defendendo, compreendi, em choque. Se Tom sequer soubesse que ele não estava lhe contando a verdade o que faria?

Riddle o olhou desconfiado, exatamente como pensei.

- _Crucio._ - apontou a varinha para Evan e ele caiu se retorcendo no chão. Arregalei os olhos. E uma de suas cortonções, Evan pousou seus olhos em mim e depois fechou-os. _Ele me viu,_ minha mente estava a mil, _esta sendo torturado por minha causa._

O que eu não daria para ter a capa de invisibilidade do Harry.

Tom liberou Evan do feitiço e sorriu em triunfo. Eu via seu rosto apenas de perfil, mas sabia que veria satisfação em seu rosto.

- Não minta para mim, Rosier. Gostou dela, não foi?

Evan ficou de joelhos e arfou.

- Sim.

Uma pausa.

- _Crucio. _- novamente Evan estava se contorcendo no chão. Abraxas estava estupefato, olhando assustado para Riddle. Theodore tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, mas os outros dois tambem pareciam surpresos por Riddle.

Eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada.

Puxei a varinha do short, mas o que eu faria?

O olhar de Evan novamente se cruzou com o meu e eu podia jurar que ele me disse não com os olhos.

E o que eu vou fazer?!

Tom de repente ficou tenso e observou Evan mais de perto. O Evam desviou seus olhos de mim e eu sabia o que viria a seguir. Subi os degrais com toda a minha velocidade, mas sem fazer nenhum barulho, e captei o movimento de Riddle virando sua cabeça para olhar o ponto que Evan estava olhando.

Acho que ninguém me viu, mas tambem não vou ficar aqui, no término da escada e esperar alguém subir, para saber.

Corri para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama com o coração aos saltos.

Olhei para os lados, para minhas colegas de quarto. Dany ressonava baixinho e Linda roncava feito uma porca.

Quero Draco, quis gritar. Não quero ficar no meio dessas pessoas que não conheço e estar propensa a ser atacada pelas costas. Nunca vou fazer parte real disso aqui. Sonserina não é o meu lar.

Não vi quando as lagrimas começaram a escorrer, mas só as senti quando acordei.

.

.

.

- Draco! - chamei e o louro saiu do lado de Abraxas para vir me encontrar no meio do caminho para o café da manha.

- Que foi? Que aconteceu? - ele perguntou segurando meu rosto entre as mãos. - Você está branca.

- Foi horrivel, Draco. - sussurrei-lhe como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir por cima das altas conversas do corredor. - Não quero ficar na Sonserina, não quero ficar mais aqui. Quero ir embora.

- Me conte o que aconteceu. - pediu ele sem desviar os olhos claros de mim.

- Vi Riddle, Abraxas e mais uns 4 Comensais. - minhas mãos tremiam quando fui arrumar uma mecha do meu cabelo. Draco a colocou atras da minha orelha pacientemente. - Ele-ele torturou Evan por que disse que havia gostado de mim e-_torturou duas vezes!_, disse para não mentir para ele... E eu assisti a tudo isso iponentemente, Draco. Evan Rosier me protegeu e sofreu por isso e eu não fiz nada.

Malfoy não disse nada, mas me surpreendeu muito me puxando para um abraço.

Fui de encontro ao seu peito e rapidamente passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com minha cintura.

Ficamos nessa posição por um tempo.

- Riddle esta fazendo as reuniões dele no nosso Salão, não entendo. - Draco sussurrou em meu ouvido. - E... - ele se calou, como se tivesse repensado a frase e resolvesse não prferí-la em voz alta. - Aposto que depois disso Rosier vai tentar te evitar. - a mão dele acariciou minhas costas suavemente e eu fechei os olhos para apreciar aquilo. - Não fale mais com ele. Assim dó vai piorar as coisas.

O movimento parou de repente e eu me afastei um para observá-lo.

- Hermione. - ele disse devagar. - Se você não quer que isso continue acontecendo... - Draco fez uma pausa. - Vai ter que entrar em ação.

- O que você...?

- Estou falando sobre o real motivo de Dumbledore ter te mandado para o passado.

- Pensei que não soubesse. Mas foi para mudá-lo, sim, eu sei... - estanquei quando percebi. Então comecei a gaguejar. - Oh-oh, m-mas eu n-não-não...

- Sim. - ele me interrompeu. - Se você não quer que outras pessoas sofram como aconteceu com Rosier... - seus olhos perderam o foco por um instante. - Como poderia acontecer comigo.

- Ta. - tentei não pensar na imagem.

- Nós sabemos que você não vai ser uma de suas vitimas. - ele voltou a olhá-la com pesar nos olhos azuis. - Não precisa fazer isso, você sabe.

- Eu vou. - mas não quero, completei em mente.

- Certo. - ele deu um sorriso minimo e abaixou a voz para que somente eu o escutasse. - Acho que esta na hora de começar a missão verdadeira: Hermione Granger conquista Lord Voldemort.

.

~x~

E ai, fubazada?

Carol Montibeller: Ah, que isso, assim eu fico sem jeito Eu tambem adoro esses casais, se você ver meu perfil vai ver que são um dos casais principais que mais gosto ^^ Vou tentar não ser maligna aushuashuashaush Beijinhos e até o proximo cap.

Teh. Chan: Odeio meu trabalho, de verdade u.u acho que vou me aposentar XD Mas então, NÃO NÃO, não foi um Basilisco que matou a Alice, mas eu nem tinha pensado nisso o.õ Desculpe a demora, deu uma trava para a continuação de LaE e eu não saía da mesma parte... Esses bloqueios são uma porcaria -.-

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	9. Chapter 9

Yo!

Aqui vai um cap bem rapidinho para vocês,

e bom carnaval pra todo mundo!

~x~

Na aula de poções, Draco sentou-se com Abraxas novamente, Augusto Rockwood com Theodore Nott e eu me ofereci para sentar com Tom Riddle.

Ele analisou curiosamente meu sorriso, mas ele próprio sorriu e concordou.

- Pensei que gostaria de se sentar com seu irmão. - Tom disse cordialmente.

- Ele arranjou um amiguinho. - encolhi os ombros como se não tivesse culpa.

- Ontem a senhorita se sentou com Nott.

- E o senhor com Rockwood. - retruquei e dei-lhe um novo sorriso forçado. - Mas de que adianta discutirmos isso? Se não quer fazer parceria comigo...

- Quero, não se preocupe. - ele disse rapido demais e remendou com um sorriso. - Só não entendo por que certa proximidade.

Corei, mas acho que isso serviu para minha atuação.

- Draco não gostou. - informei, tentando me desviar. - Disse que não confia em você.

- Ele não tem motivos para desconfiar. - garantiu Riddle, olhando de lado para Malfoy, sentado ao lado de Malfoy.

- Claro.

A aula se passou lentamente e nosso caldeirão ficou pronto em menos de 10 minutos. Professor Slughorn sorriu pomposo e deu dez pontos para cada um.

- Orgulhoso... - ele disse para si mesmo enquanto se afastava para ver a poção verde de duas corvinais atras do nós. - Orgulhosíssimo...!

Dei um sorriso de canto.

- Temos muito em comum. - assim que pronunciei as palavras fiquei chocada com a verdade.

Riddle pareceu pensar e me olhou de um modo estranho.

- É verdade.

Olhei para frente, com vergonha.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. - juntei toda a minha força de vontade para falar.

- Fale. - voltei a encará-lo. Se eu fosse fazer isso, tinha que ser vendo as expressões de sua face. Oh, por Merlin, _eu ia mesmo perguntar aquilo?_

- Você quer ir a Hogsmeade nesse próximo fim de semana... Comigo?

Ele não respondeu de inicio.

Vou morrer, pensei em um momento de pânico. Vou ser enxotada, estilhaçada, meu orgulho vai morrer, nunca mais vou poder aparecer em Hogwarts, jamais vou...

- É claro.

Oh.

- Oh. - fui tudo o que eu consegui dizer depois de ser pega de surpresa. Tom me mostrou um sorriso.

- Parece confusa, senhorita.

- Hermione. - corrigi, quase automaticamente.

- Então sou Tom para a senhorita tambem. Parece confusa. - repetiu o moreno. - Não era o meu sim que esperava?

- Não. - admiti, baixando os olhos para o joelho.

A mão dele entrou em contato com meu rosto, segurando-o e o erguendo para me encarar.

- Não seria capaz de lhe negar algo, Hermione.

.

.

.

Draco tinha tanto um sorriso de triunfo quanto um olhar irritado enquanto eu só me mantinha estática, com o olhar perdido.

- Isso é bom. Mas não quer dizer que eu goste. - Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Haviam tantas pessoas lá que ninguém nos ouviria. Mal eu ouvia Draco. Quanto mais os outros sonserinos com suas conversas altas.

- Você não gosta. - repeti, ainda sem prestar atenção em nada. - Oh.

- Hey! Acorda, Hermione, isso é sério. - o louro rolou os olhos e eu firmei meu olhar nele.

- Não me diga! Pensei que, como Lord Voldemort não pode me dizer não, a situação poderia ser deixada de lado.

-Não seja irônica. - Draco estava irritado de verdade. - Se ele não pode te dizer não, tudo esta acabado. Vamos, talvez, voltar para casa, ou então, sair daqui e cada um segue sua vida.

Aquelas palavras me machucaram em algum lugar profundo, mas tudo o que fiz foi respirar fundo.

- Acho que devo ir com calma.

Malfoy tambem suspirou e se sentou no sofá verde ao meu lado.

- Tem certeza que Dumbledore não mandou a gente simplesmente matar ele?

- Não! - minha voz tinha se elevado umas oitavas e eu a abaixei para continuar. - Ele disse para mudá-lo, mas tambem não tenho certeza se ele queria que nós o mudássemos _assim._

- Ow, como assim _nós_ mudarmos o Riddle? Desculpe, mas eu gosto de seios.

Dei-lhe um tapa no braço, mas ri.

- Draco!

.

.

.

Quando foi de noite, decidi descer mais uma vez para o Salão Comunal. Eu sentia a necessidade de ver se aconteceria mais alguma coisa. Mas quando desci, a sala estava vazia.

Suspirei e sentei no sofá, agarrando os joelhos e apoiando meu queixo nele.

Eu queria que Evan não tivesse se machucado por minha causa, mas agora era tarde.

Tudo o que eu poderia fazer agora seria fazer Tom Riddle se apaixonar por mim e esperar que ele, assim, mude sua natureza.

Era uma ideia louca, mas pessoas inocentes contavam comigo.

Quando levantei o olhar, antes de caminhar novamente para o quarto com as garotas desconhecidas, congelei, observando o intruso no Salão silencioso e escuro.

O moreno caminhou com um pequeno sorriso até onde eu estava e sentou ao meu lado.

- Oi. - disse Evan Rosier.

- Oi. - sorri minimamente, lembrando-me da ultima vez que o vira. A luz da lua iluminava somente parte de seu rosto, mas eu vi seus olhos verdes tristes.

- Sobre ontem a noite...

- Não vá fingir que eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu. - interrompi, mantendo-me firme e o sorriso de Evan morreu.

- Não vou. Só queria dizer que espero que não se sinta culpada.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu vi Tom Riddle te torturando por que pensa que há algo entre nós. - minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas demonstrava todo o meu desespero.

- E há algo? - ele perguntou.

Eu não consegui mais olhá-lo.

- Não mude de assunto. - murmurei.

Evan suspirou.

- Olhe, o Tom é...

- Mau. - completei.

- Inseguro. - continuou como se eu não tivesse o interrompido e eu o olhei aturdida. Tom Riddle, inseguro? - Principalmente quando o assunto é garota.

Tentei não entrar em choque.

- E o que quer dizer?

- Tom não é estúpido. - um mini sorriso estava de novo em seu rosto. - Se ele acha que algo vai atrapalhar seus planos, ele elimina.

- Está tentando dizer que ele poderia te matar? - me forcei a parecer surpresa, ao invés de usar um tom normal e estragar minha encenação.

- É, se eu representasse perigo. - concordou.

- E Riddle acha que você é um obstáculo em seu caminho. - entendi.

- Bom. Sou seu amigo e estou tentando flertar com a garota dele. Eu me consideraria um obstáculo. - Evan riu consigo mesmo e eu abri levemente meus labios em sinal de confusão.

- Não sou a garota de Riddle! - minha voz saiu fina e eu tratei de controlá-la. - E você não flertou comigo.

Evan me olhou.

- Por que não tive a oportunidade. - sorriu.

- Pare de brincar, esta me dizendo que Riddle pode te matar e agora sorri? O que há de errado com você?

- Eu estou apaixonado! - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. - Não que isso seja algo errado, é claro.

- Evan! - eu estava inconformada. Ele acabara de se declarar para mim, o que selava seu contrato de morte.

Ele tomou minhas mãos e a colocou em seu peito.

- Sente, Hermione? - eu senti. Seus batimentos em frenesi, sondando até minha mão. - Fico assim perto de você.

Ainda segurando minhas mãos, Evan aproximou seu rosto do meu. Seus batimentos foram aumentando e tenho certeza que os meus tambem pareciam metralhadoras [N/A: tatatatatatatatatata tatatatatatatatatatatatatata tatatatatatata Resumo da Segunda Guerra Mundial AUHAUAHUAHAUA Deixa em OFF] de tão rapido.

- Evan... - sususrrei em aviso, mas ele não parou. Continuou aproximando seu rosto do meu até enconstar seus lábios no meu. E então ele não se mexeu.

Seu corpo ficou tenso e ele se afastou. Olhei-o confusa, mas ele ja nao me olhava mais. Um canto mais adiante tomava toda sua atenção e eu segui seu olhar.

Meu coração parou de bater como um turbilhão de guerra. Na verdade, ele_ parou_ de bater e acho que tambem parei de respirar.

Tom Riddle estava parado no final da escada. E ele não tinha um sorriso no rosto.

~x~

Muahauhauahuahauh eu sou má, eu sei

O que acharam?

Gente, muito atrasada para ir pular carnaval, mas prometo que no próximo cap eu comento as reviews de volta, ok?

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Gentem me desculpe pela demora, mas eu meio que

tava sem meu pc... Era minha intenção postar esse cap só

na segunda, mas as reviews me ainimam muito ahuahauh

~x~

.

Tom Riddle estava parado no final da escada. E ele não tinha um sorriso no rosto.

.

Evan levantou-se rapidamente. Eu estava atônica - com Evan, com Tom Riddle, Merlin, até com Draco -, mas isso não me impediu de puxar, lentamente, a varinha do bolso do casaco.

Tom olhou Evan sem nenhuma expressão e então eu fui vítima de seus grafites brilhantes.

Evan Rosier tambem me olhou, mas por pouco tempo. Voltou a olhar Tom e o mesmo o olhou.

- Riddle, eu...

- _Estupefaça. - _Tom interrompeu.

_- Protego Maxima!_

O feitiço saiu de minha varinha e protegeu Evan do raio azul como uma barreira invisivel.

- Hermione. - sibilou Tom. - Suba.

- Faça como ele diz, Hermione. - Evan ja tinha a sua varinha na mão e tambem a apontava para Riddle

Ignorei-o.

- Não faça isso, Tom. - me forcei a usar seu nome. - Não vou poder te perdoar depois.

Riddle realmente pareceu a ponto de guardar sua varinha, mas Evan se aproveitou do momento.

- _Estupefaça!_

_- Expelliarmus!_

_- Protego Nerus._

_- CONFRINGO!_

Logo depois que Evan lançou o Estupefaça, desarmei-o enquanto Riddle se defendia, mas o quarto feitiço dourado fez com que o centro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina se explodisse e lançasse meu corpo - como uma força invisivel - para tras.

Batia as costas em um sofá e derrubei-o, fazendo meu mundo girar mais ainda. Quando dei por mim, Draco Malfoy me ajudava a levantar e meu olhar voltou ao foco, assim como os sons da batalha.

Evan e Tom continuavam a se atacar.

Os cabelos de Draco estavam jogados na frente de seus olhos, mas eu sabia que ele estava vendo perfeitamente bem e nao fazia nada.

Ele puxou meu braço. Soltei-me dele com um puxão e voltei a apontar a varinha para os dois.

- _Immobilus!_

Peguei os dois no momento em que os feitiços um do outro os acertavam. Tom caiu lentamente de costas enquanto Evan rodava antes de se estatelar no chão. Eles não se mexeram mais.

- Draco, leve Evan para enfermaria, acho que Riddle lançou um Everte Statum nele.

Mafoy hesitou.

- Hermione, acho que não seria...

Olhei-o, e foi o bastante. Ele usou Levicorpus para transportar Evan Rosier e eu fui deixada sozinha com Riddle. Depois de olhar para seus olhos meio fora de foco, lancei o Finite Incantaten para que o Immobilus se cancelasse.

Tom se sentou e me olhou.

- Você ia beijá-lo. - acusou, antes de mais nada. Pisquei.

- Não. - balancei a cabeça, incrédula. - Não ia, mas você não pode sair por ai e estuporar qualquer um que tente me beijar.

- Ah, é? Vamos ver. - ele pegou sua varinha do chão e se levantou. Segurei-o pelo braço, impedindo-o e Tom olhou para onde nossas peles se tocavam antes de me olhar nos olhos.

- Pensa que é assim que vai conseguir as coisas? - perguntei. - Pensa que matar qualquer um por apenas me olhar e depois sair sem explicar nada vai me ajudar a entender alguma coisa? Se não me dizer exatamente como...

Parei de falar quando os labios de To amaciaram os meus. Quando ele tentou movê-los, me afastei, surpresa.

- Tom! - gritei ultrajada.

Mais uma vez ele colou nosso labios, dessa vez me puxando pelo braço para perto dele. Tentei resistir, mas a verdade era que era uma sensação boa. Era a primeira vez que era beijada - OH MERLIN, meu primeiro beijo foi com Lord Voldemort - e eu gostei.

Passei a mover minha boca junto com a dele e Tom rodeou seus braços ao meu redor. Minha mente não estava mais pensando direito quando lancei tambem meus braços ao seu redor, numa tentativa vã de tentar colar mais ainda nossos corpos.

Ele era varios centimetros mais alto, e tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para continuar a beijá-lo, mas juro que não me atrapalhou.

Minhas unhas por fazer arranhavam a nuca exposta de Tom e ele mordeu meu labio por isso. Depois afastou o rosto suficiente para me observar, mas ainda estar em contato com minha pele.

- A explicação está dada, senhorita Richmond? - sem aviso, Tom Riddle separou seu corpo do meu e eu tentei me equilibra sobre as pernas bambas.

Ele subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino sem olhar para tras, mas assim que ele ficou fora de vista, me permiti cair sobre os joelhos fraquejantes e apoiar as mãos no chão.

Foi assim que Draco me encontrou.

.

.

.

Não, eu não contei ao Malfoy sobre o beijo. De algum modo estranho, eu não me senti a vontade de lhe contar sobre isso. Seus olhos azuis me analisavam com desconfiança nos meus momentos de silencio e ele, mais que usualmente, me perguntava se estava bem.

Os dias se passaram como segundos e o fim de semana chegou inesperadamente rapido demais. Tentei evitar Tom, mas foi impossivel evitar seus olhares... E não corresponder.

Nas aulas de poções, Draco se sentava comigo e Abraxas com Tom Riddle. Draco frequentemente tentava se comunicar pelos nossos olhares alá gemeos. _Esta me escondendo algo?_, suas sobrancelhas se franziam, _Vou ter que usar Veritasserum em você?_

Ele passou a ser mais protetor com relação a mim e acho que gostei disso.

- Sabe, você tem que se arrumar. - instigou ele, no sabado, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. - Vai a Hogsmeade com Tom Riddle.

Eu havia me esquecido deste pequeno detalhe.

Não sabia realmente o que vestir. Calcei umas botas, vesti um vestido de lã curto com uma calça leggin por baixo, e coloquei um gorro nos cabelos louros e lisos.

Talvez ele tenha se esquecido, torci em mente, Talvez tenha achado um outro par.

Mas enquanto eu e Draco estavamos subindo em uma carruagem, Tom Riddle estrou conosco.

Um sorriso falso estampava sua feições bonitas.

- Pensei em esperar por você, Hermione, mas a senhorita ja havia se retirado com seu irmão. - disse cortês.

- Sinto muito, estava entretida em uma conversa com Draco.- respondi, sentindo todo o meu sangue vir circular na bochecha e parar ali. Oh, Merlin. Ele age como se não tivesse existido nada entre nós, e eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.

- É claro. - algo me diz que Riddle não acreditou. Ele se virou para Draco. - Está sozinho? Pensei que tinha aceitado ir com Allana Parkinson.

Ergui a sobrancelha e olhei o louro ao meu lado. _Allana Parkinson? _Draco encolheu os ombros. _Não havia mais ninguem, _responderam seus olhos azuis.

Quando, enfim, chegamos a Hogsmeade, Tom Riddle me ajudou a descer e eu o agradeci com um sorriso. Ele logo me tomou pelo braço e fui arrastada para longe de meu falso irmão louro.

O primeiro lugar que me levou foi a Dedos de Mel. Ele comprou uns bombons explosivos para mim e, quando insisti que comesse alguns tambem, recusou. Na Zonko's, aconteceu a mesma coisa. Queria comprar pelo menos alguma coisa de uma loja e me dar, mas negava veemente em aceitar algo meu.

Foi no Tres Vassouras que encontrei Draco com uma morena agarrada ao seu braço. Riddle perguntou se eu queria me sentar com eles e eu neguei. Ele pediu dois copos de cerveja amanteigada.

- Vai me deixar pagar agora. - perguntei com inocência.

- Não.

- Pagou tudo para mim, e eu agradeço. Mas agora é minha vez.

- Pagaria mais um bilhão de coisas. A resposta continua a ser não.

Corei. Maldito seja, suas falas sempre me deixavam corada. Seus olhares me faziam corar. Até o mais tênue de seus sorrisos me faziam corar... E sorrir com ele.

_Pagaria mais um bilhão de coisas... _As palavras sondavam meus pensamentos. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que eu seja capaz de mudá-lo. _Mude-o!, _incitou a voz de Dumbledore-diretor em algum canto da minha mente.

Tom era terrivelmente um falso encantador, mas eu conhecia seus encantos e sabia exatamente quando dizia uma verdade ou uma mentira. Saber aquilo me enchia de um prazer profundo. Saber mais sobre ele do que ele sobre mim.

Ah, sim. Ele perguntou varias coisas sobre o meu passado. Nome dos pais, onde trabalhavam, como era Durmstrang, como entrei lá, e várias outras coisas. Ele resolveu esconder seu passado e me responder com evasivas. Deixei isso para lá. Eu ja conhecia sua vida mesmo. Estava vivendo uma parte dela com ele.

Depois, ficamos caminhando a toa na rua coberta de neve e ele me emprestou um de seus casacos. Não havia percebido, mas Riddle cheirava muito bem, e eu mesma me peguei inalando seu casaco disfarçadamente de vez em quando.

Quando voltamos a Hogwarts, Tom esperou que todos os alunos subissem para ficar a sós comigo. Draco me lançou um olhar, antes de seguir o fluxo de alunos do setimo ano: _Vai me contar tudo depois, mocinha._

Devolvi o casaco a Riddle com um sorriso.

- Tive um dia realmente ótimo. Obrigada, Tom.

Riddle tambem me mostrou um sorriso e algo se revirou no meu estomago. Ele sorriu verdadeiramente, pensei. Oh, Merlin, ele esta se aproximando.

O rosto dele realmente estava ficando mais próximo e, sem perceber, eu mesma aproximava o meu do dele. O beijo começou calmo e lento, com cada um saboreando o outro devagar. Riddle tinha hálito de hortelã, pensei em um momento em que minha mente estava parcialmente nublada.

Como na noite de seu confronto com Evan Rosier, arranhei sua nuca, e me permiti um breve sorriso entre beijos, quando sua pele se arrepiou sob meus dedos.

Tom separou seu rosto do meu para me observar.

- Hermione. - suspirou. - Minha Hermione.

~x~

Chris Black: Obrigada, Chris ^^ Aguardando sua proxima review para esse cap ahuahauhaua

Elly Granger: Ok, ok, eu sei que sou má rsrsrsrsrs Acho que estou eu mesma viciada nessa história UAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA, brinks hehe Beijinhos até o proximo cap.

Horchid: auhauahuahuah o Evan não morreu, ficou em segundo plano nesse cap, assim como o Draco e, bem, como pode perceber, o encontro não foi exatamente tenso... Desculpe a demora, surrupiaram meu pc e agora estou roubando o da minha irma auhauahuah

Teh. Chan: Cara, eu entrei em desespero por causa da sua PM desesperada AUHAUHAU brinks, até esqueci de devolver a PM, mas ai vi sua review e resolvi nao enviar... Enton, meu carnaval foi uma mierda u.u juro. Seu carnaval deve ter sido mil vezes melhor que o meu, garanto.

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt


	11. Chapter 11

Pessoas, advinhem quem voltou?

YES lol Tia Nih is back!

Desculpem pelo mega super ultra atraso de mais de meses, mas

espero que me perdoem e nao me matem (lança um Protego disfarçadamente)

Honeys, o negocio é o seguinte, eu nao perdi minha linha de raciocínio só por que faz tempo

que eu nao escrevo LaE, então a história continua do ponto certinho e sem

nenhuma interferencia que pareça estranha a vocês ^^

Apreciem:

~x~

.

Hermione.

.

Depois que Tom Riddle foi para o dormitório masculino, eu tambem voltei para o meu, mas, como combinado, voltei ao Salão Comunal para me encontrar com Draco.

Ele tinha chego antes e estava com uma carranca enorme.

- Nossa. - chamei sua atenção enquanto me sentava ao seu lado no sofá verde. Sorri - Parece até que um bicho te mordeu.

- Não, mas foi quase. Malditas sejam as Parkinson. - ele me olhou emburrado. - Mas e aí? Te vi entrando no Tres Vassouras e desconfiei que não fosse falar comigo.

- Ele pagou tudo para mim. - admiti sorrindo e Draco arregalou os olhos. - Tentei pagar algo no Tres Vassouras, mas ele disse não. Disse a ele que tinha pagado tudo e que agora seria a minha vez. Tom respondeu que pagaria mais um bilhão de coisas e que a resposta continuava a ser não.

- Se eu fosse menina, estaria pulando e dizendo que ele é fofo. - Draco disse, sério e eu ri. - Mas não sou, graças a Merlin. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Parei. A memória de Tom me beijando depois dos ataques ali mesmo, mais cedo, e depois dele me beijando no sopé da escada e dizendo que eu era dele, passou rapidamente em minha mente.

Estava confusa se contava ou não a Draco. Não sei por que deveria deixar de contar, mas simplesmente não me sentia a vontade falando algo assim para ele, principalmente quando o assunto era Tom.

Enquanto pensava, Draco ergueu sua mão para o meu rosto, me assustando, e o acariciou com as costas da mão. Eu ainda nao conseguia acreditar que poderíamos ter essa relação tão intima, sendo ele quem é e eu quem sou.

- Sabe que pode me falar. Em quem mais vai confiar nesse Castelo? - ele perguntou.

Ninguem, é verdade.

- Tom me beijou. - eu disse por fim, e a mão de Malfoy estancou em meu rosto. - Antes, depois que mandei você levar o Evan para a ala hospitalar e agora, na escadaria.

Draco abriu a boca, em um momento de choque, mas não saiu nada dele.

- E me disse que era dele. - completei, agora um sorriso invadindo meu rosto sem permissão.

- Hermione. - ele franziu o cenho, mas depois continuou sem falar

- Draco. - chamei sua atenção, tentando fazer ele voltar a realidade.

Draco finalmente soltou um grito de "Aquele desgr-!" e eu tampei sua boca com as mãos.

- Shh. - mas eu tambem ja estava rindo alto demais. A euforia era muito maior que eu para controlar.

- Eu pensei que levaria semanas, ou talvez meses, mas você... - ele parou e sorriu, me puxando para um abraço.

Ri e o abracei de volta. Malfoy tinha se transformado em uma pessoa muito melhor depois que voltara no passado comigo. Eu gostava mais assim.

.

.

.

Eu estava nervosa. Oh, sim, muito. A vontade de soltar uma risada histérica estava presa em minha garganta mas se eu nao me controlasse, logo ela iria invadir o silencio absoluto do Salão.

Tom ignorou todos e segurou minha mão mais forte ainda, em um movimento imperceptível, mas causando uma onda de emoções em mim. Ele começou a me levar até a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco ja aguardava, com um sorriso - triste, talvez, mas mesmo assim um sorriso - e foi aí que os burburinhos começaram.

Quando nos sentamos, um do lado do outro, mas eu entre ele e Draco, os sussurros voltaram a virar altas conversas e eu comecei a me desligar delas.

Draco Malfoy cutucou minha perna com a sua e me agarrou pela cintura - coisa que eu nao esperava dele naquela hora - mas tambem nao protestei. Ele me abraçou e plantou um beijo na minha bochecha, pegando o cantinho de meus labios. A onda de emoções ainda se fazia presente e o contato com Malfoy foi incluso. As borboletas em meu estomago ja pareciam ser mais de 20 mil e meu coração acelerado me fez perceber que corei. Isso mais o sorriso convencido de Malfoy.

- Bom Dia, Hermione.

Por um momento nao reconheci a voz, mas quando desviei minha atenção de Draco, as batidas frenéticas de meu coração pararam bruscamente.

- Evan. - arfei, completamente estupefata por sua presença ali. Olhei Tom, alarmada, mas este ignorou o Rosier e tentou afastar Draco de mim, conseguindo, depois que eu chutei a perna do louro e ele me olhou irritado.

- Tom. - Evan cumprimentou, educadamente e respeitosamente.

Riddle só assentiu, continuando sem olha-lo.

- Tom. - sussurrei enquanto Evan se sentava ao lado dele e Riddle apertava os labios imperceptivelmente. - Nao faça nenhuma loucura.

Ele me olhou com os olhos em chamas.

- Tudo o que eu faço é pensado, Hermione. - ele olhou para frente, tentando apaziguar seu fogo. - Você, mais que todos, deveria saber disso.

Mas eu sabia que era mentira, Tom nao pensara quando atacou Rosier e, talvez, tambem não tenha pensado ao me beijar. Mas esse pensamento caiu tão mal em minha mente que resolvi apagá-lo.

- Eu deveria, nao deveria? - perguntei, me sentindo subitamente fria e com desejo de me afastar dele. Você esta lidando com o futuro Lorde das Trevas, lembrei a mim mesma, tem que ser cuidadosa. - Talvez se você nao tivesse atacado Evan _sem pensar,_ eu saberia que todos os seus passos sao calculados.

- Você nao entende. - ganhei seu olhar de volta, mas ele se foi tão logo quanto veio.

Olhei para meu prato de comida, ainda cheio, e me livrei de seu aperto sobre minha cintura.

- Com licença. - levantei-me totalmente tomada por um sentimento desconhecido e saí pisando duro do Salão.

.

Draco

.

Olhei seriamente o Riddle, que observava Hermione se afastar sem dizer nada.

- Riddle. - ele me olhou, impassivo, como sempre me olhava. - As palavras que saem da sua boca são como adagas para ela. - eu me levantei tambem, pronto para ir atras da minha falsa irmã loura. - Cuidado para nao magoá-la.

Riddle se levantou, segurando o meu braço em um aperto firme.

- Nao te devo satisfações, Richmond, mas saiba que você nao tem que se meter entre nós. - ele me soltou. - Sendo o irmão dela... Ou não. - e me deu um olhar significativo antes de ir atras de Hermione.

Foi aí que eu confirmei que Riddle ja sabia que nao éramos irmãos de sangue.

.

Em outro lugar no castelo...

.

O garoto olhou para os lados, procurando alguma alma viva ou morta passeando pelos corredores, mas ele estava sozinho. Com medo e sozinho...

Ele se recostava na parede fria em uma posição fetal, com medo demais para se mexer. Nao sabia como viera parar ali, não _queria_ estar ali. So se lembrava de estar brincando na floresta quando caíram em um poço e depois capotara por terra úmida até que sentisse um chão gelado de mármore. Onde estavam as arvores, os passarinhos e os unicórnios? Até mesmo os centauros que bufavam a batiam os cascos para ele. Onde viera parar? Seria aquele o grande castelo que sua mae sempre lhe falara?

Nao sabia por onde tinha vindo, portanto nao sabia por onde voltar. Estava começando a soltar lagrimas, quando ouviu passos. O menino se petrificou em seu estupor e esperou horrorizado enquanto os passos se aproximavam.

Logo, uma menina loura cruzou o corredor, com expressão furiosa. Ele se encolheu, esperando que ela nao o notasse, mas foi tarde. Ela o viu, e sua expressão passou de fúria para surpresa. Ela correu até ele e se abaixou para ficar da altura do garoto.

- Garoto. - ela limpou terra de suas bochechas. - Por que esta sozinho neste corredor? - ele balançou a cabeça. - Venha, vou te levar ao diretor...

- Não! - ele soltou um grito esganiçado que a fez arregalar os olhos. - Nao quero ver ninguem, por favor, nao deixe que me vejam. - ele implorou.

- Tudo bem. - ela parou de falar quando ouviu novos passos no corredor. - Venha! Vamos rápido então.

A loura saiu correndo e o menino a acompanhou, estranhamente, sobre as mãos e os pés, com os joelhos batendo constantemente no chão.

- Menino. - ela chamou entre um folego e outro. - Por que corre assim, como um animal?

- É minha natureza. - respondeu.

- Ah. - a loura virou um corredor e o menino a seguiu. - Me chamo Hermione Richmond. Qual é o seu nome.

- Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione engasgou.

.

~x~

Yo, people, então é isso.

Tomara que tenham ficado surpresos!

** - Man, o Draco sempre teve e sempre terá mel pra Parkinson auhauahuah Tom possessivo e um dos maiores problemas da Mione é claro, mas isso só vai acontecer lá pra frente. Beijinhos e me desculpe pelo super mega atraso ^^ Nao me mate.**

**Duda - Como você pode perceber... É, eu demorei pra postar o próximo cap, sinto muito ç.ç Que bom que gostou, procuro agradar os leitores o máximo que posso ^^**

**Monica - u-u Honey, se essa nao foi uma surpresa muito legal eu paro de escrever u-u auhauhauah brinks, mas que bom que acompanha minha história, espero que esteja feliz lol**

**CakeCat - Cake, eu parei pra dar suspense lol e sei que vai ficar um suspense maior ainda com o final desse cap, quem diria, nao? e.e Que bom que gosta, você nao sabe o quanto comentários assim me deixam feliz. Bjos**

**Renata Malfoy - Obrigada ^^ agradecendo aqui e tentando continuar auhauhauha Beijinhos, querida.**

**Raf13 - Thanks, girl, por achar essa história fantástica, eu faço o meu maximo ^.~, 3bjospara ti, amore.**

E fim pessoas, eu vou postar a cada quinzena, talvez menos, mas, sim, continuar essa história eu vou!

Ahuahuahua beijos

NIh Bittencourt.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo Honeys!

Bom dia para vocês ^u^

Espero que gostem desse novo cap

de LandE!

Beijinhos

~x~

.

Hermione

.

Nao quis nem saber quem estava me seguindo, então mandei Fenrir aumentar o passo e corremos até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Eu rezava do fundo da alma para que nao houvesse ninguem lá a essa hora, principalmente sendo o almoço.

Suspirei aliviada quando vi que estava vazio e ja subi as escadas com o menino ao meu encalce, subindo as escadas da forma mais estranha que conseguia.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, meu coração parou de bater por um minuto, até eu perceber que ele estava vazio, sem Dany Fisher e sem Linda Marthin. Fechei a porta só por precaução e peguei Fenrir no colo, com um som de protesto vindo dele. Coloquei-o na minha cama e fechei as cortinas.

- O que esta fazendo no Castelo? - perguntei quando ele se soltou de mim e sentou-se como um menino na minha frente.

- Caí em um buraco na Floresta. - ele respondeu simplesmente, nao parecendo mais tão assustado, e mexendo no meu travesseiro.

Se ele caiu em um buraco, quer dizer que ele pode saber uma passagem, mesmo nao entendendo isso. Ele poderia me levar até lá... Ah, como eu queria ter a capa de invisibilidade do Harry...

- Você quer voltar para a Floresta? - ergui as sobrancelhas e ele assentiu veemente.

- Sim, este lugar me dá arrepios. - Fenrir estremeceu, pra deixar bem claro o que pensava. Eu ri levemente.

- Tudo bem, mas precisamos sair daqui de noite, quando todos estiverem dormir. Você vai ter que ficar aqui enquanto eu tenho aula, mas eu volto, nao se preocupe. - acrescentei quando ele arregalou os olhos castanhos. Sorri e passei a mão em seu cabelo escuro. - E talvez venham mais duas meninas aqui, mas se esconda delas e nao faça nada suspeito no quarto, para que elas nao fiquem desconfiada, ta?

- Ta.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho que sair, por que tem pessoas me procurando. - suspirei ao pensar na pequena briga com Tom a pouco tempo atras.

- Por favor... - o menino segurou a barra da minha saia. - Volte logo.

- Eu... Vou tentar. Se vier alguem, esconda-se debaixo da cama. - e depois disso saí do quarto, percebendo que tinha alguem no Salão Comunal.

Ele estava sentado em um dos sofás, o mesmo em que Evan quase havia me beijado. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Foi impensado da sua parte sair do Salão daquele jeito. - Tom se virou para mim.

- Foi totalmente _pensado_, pois eu _sabia _que se ficasse ali, faria algo _impensado. _- respondi, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas.

.

Tom

.

Ela estava brava, mas que podia eu fazer?

- Talvez eu quisesse que você fizesse algo impensado. - eu disse lentamente, esperando a reação dela.

- Você não gostaria do que ia ver. - sempre com uma resposta na ponta da lingua, esta era ela. Sorri internamente, mas por fora continuei impassivo. - Você disse que eu nao entendo. O que eu nao entendo?

Suspirei.

- Algo que não entende. Fim. Nao há discussões sobre isso. - falei em um tom firme, que daria final a qualquer conversa que eu estivesse tendo. Mas é claro, menos com _ela._

- Por que eu nao entendo?

Por que eu tambem nao entendo. É claro que eu nao disse aquilo. Como eu poderia? No começo, eu só queria me aproximar para descobrir mais sobre ela, mas aconteceu algo no meio do caminho. Algo que _eu nao entendia._ E aquilo me deixava frustrado. Agora, eu queria fazer minha mente acreditar que ainda estava com ela só para descobrir mais informações. Sim, eu consegui um resumo da história dela quando fomos a Hogsmeade, mas nada convincente. _  
_

Nada que me fizesse realmente acreditar naquela história toda. E ainda tinha o fato dela não ser irmã verdadeiramente de Draco Richmond, embora os dois tenham cabelos praticamente iguais. Só os olhos. Os olhos de Hermione... Se é que esse era mesmo seu nome.

Tentei desviar sua atenção com um beijo - talvez eu nao quisesse _só _desviar a sua atenção, mas fui interrompido no meio do caminho.

.

Hermione

.

Eu nao esperava por mais um beijo, mas ele estancou a milimetros do meu rosto e olhou para a entrada do Salão, onde Draco marchava na minha direção sem se importar com o que ia acontecer.

- Mione, você tem que vir comigo. - seu tom era de quem nao toleraria gracinhas. Ele estava sério. - _Agora._

_- _Ok. - saí de perto de Tom, mas antes ele me segurou e colocou sua boca perto do meu ouvido.

_- _Só há uma coisa que nem bruxos, mestiços ou trouxas podem saber o significado. - e então ele se dirigiu ao seu dormitório sem olhar para tras, me deixando com uma enorme interrogação na face.

_-_ Vamos. - Draco me despertou, puxando-me pela manga da blusa.

_- _Para onde? - perguntei.

- Um lugar onde nao podemos ser encontrados. - ele falou entredentes. Draco nos levou até aquele Salão de Monitores e disse a mesma senha, que nao havia mudado desde aquele dia. Entramos e, sem se importar, Draco entrou na Grifinória e trancou o quarto. Talvez ele nao tivesse visto, hum, mas foi estranho. Ele até lançou um feitiço silenciador e se virou para mim com seus olhos cinza muito sérios.

- O que aconteceu?

- Só 4 coisas. 1: Riddle realmente sabe que nao somos irmãos.

- Ah. - engasguei. - Eu imaginava que sim, mas saber que é verdade...

- Não temos muito tempo, então vou ser breve. - ele me interrompeu. - Eu encontrei o avô do detestável Potter.

- Oh.

- E ele tem uma capa de invisibilidade que pode nos ser últil. Talvez se roubarmos...

- Nao podemos fazer isso! - exclamei com a voz fina. Draco rolou os olhos.

- Pensamos nisso depois. 3: Você está cheirando alguem que eu me lembro muito bem.

- O que? - franzi o cenho. - Quem?

- Fenrir Greyback.

- Estamos com pressa, nao é? - me esquivei dele. Poxa, como ele poderia saber o cheiro que tinha Fenrir Greyback? - O qu coisa?

Draco sorriu.

- Isso. - e seu rosto foi se aproximando lentamente do meu. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Eu nao podia deixar isso acontecer. Nao era certo. Mas parecia. Mas eu estava com Tom agora... Eu estava... Coloquei as mãos em seu peito, com ímpeto de pará-lo, mas ele foi mais rapido. Segurou minhas maos em seu peito e me trouxe de encontro ao seu rosto.

Ele colou nossos lábios suavemente, me segurando firme pelas mãos. Talvez parecesse errado a segundos atras, mas agora pareceu tão certo. Ele passou a lingua sobre meu labio inferior, pedindo passagem. Abri a boca para ele e sua lingua começou a me explorar. Sem perceber, ele soltou minhas maos e juntou nossos corpos, segurando-me pela cintura enquanto a outra mao deslizava até meu rosto.

Levei uma mão pra suas costas e a outra deixei em seu braço, sentindo os músculos de um apanhador no Quadriball.

Ele interrompeu nosso beijo por um breve momento e eu, automaticamente, coloquei uma mão nos labios. Eu nao _deveria_ ter feito isso.

- Hermione, eu...

- Nao. - sussurrei horrorizada. Por que aquilo era tão errado, mas parecia tão certo? - Eu preciso... - do que? - Eu vou... Eu... - nao consegui terminar uma frase inteira e saí do quarto Grifinória o mais rápido possível.

.

~x~

Yo people!

**Renata Malfoy: Thanks pela review, que bom que gostou do cap passado heehee Beijos**

**LokiPPH: Agora estou na espera de seu comentário mais elaborado, hum u-u auehauehuaeh to brincando, mas que bom que gostou da fic, beijinhos**

**Guest: atualizei! ^^ beijinhos querida**

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Yoyo Honeys! ^^

Onde estão minhas reviews? T-T

Por que vocês fazem isso comigo?

Ok, DEIXA PRA LA

Fiquei feliz que pelo menos a Teh-chan e a ASants se preocuparam em me mandar review

Suas lindas, hoje vai ser dedicado totalmente pra vocês esse Cap

LandE 13:

~x~

.

Hermione

.

Nao sei para onde estava indo, só nao podia deixar de andar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que parar. Seu eu me deixasse ser alcançada, nao consigo imaginar o que Draco faria ou me falaria, mas se eu continuar andando, inevitavelmente vou topar com Tom.

Então, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. Eu mantinha meu passo firme, nem muito lento e nem tão rápido. O corredor estava vazio e minha mente trabalhava demais, fazendo as engrenagens girarem e girarem, e eu sentia que soltaria um riso histérico em minutos se continuasse sozinha. Aí, eu virei o corredor e me senti batendo contra um muro de concreto.

Nao fique pensando que eu estava muito aérea para dar de cara com a parede antes de virar o corredor, nao. Eu _literalmente_ dei de cara com alguma coisa e o impacto me jogou ao chão. Quando olhei para cima nao havia nada nem ninguem, mas meu nariz doendo era a prova viva de que havia alguma coisa ali.

Franzi o cenho, aparentemente para o nada, mas foi quando ouvi passos. Exatamente a minha frente, e com o corredor vazio, consegui escutar tambem uma respiração. Então era isso. A capa da invisibilidade fazendo o seu trabalho.

E eu, desesperada do jeito que estava, falei a primeira coisa que me veio a mente.

- Por favor, me esconda com você!

Eu nao esperava resposta, no mínimo uma risada cínica, mas uma mão apareceu na minha frente e eu a agarrei sem pensar. A mao calejada me puxou para dentro da capa e me vi cara-a-cara com um Grifinório de olhos castanhos e sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha cabelos da cor mel escuro encaracolados que combinavam perfeitamente com seu rosto másculo.

- Olha, Sonserina. - ele sussurrou quando um aluno passou perto de nós. - Seja lá de quem estiver fugindo... - ele olhou para frente e para trás, certificando-se de que nao havia mais ninguem ali. - Nao pode contar a ninguem sobre isso. Ou juro que jogo um Obliviate em você. - ele piscou.

Eu ri.

- A propósito, sou Thomas Potter. - ele não usava óculos, mas tinha um ar... de quem quebra as regras.

Meu riso morreu.

- Ah, então você é... - comecei a falar, antes que controlasse minha lingua,

Thomas rolou os olhos, como se estivesse acostumado com pessoas retardadas ao seu lado.

- Sim, o Grifinório que deveria estar na Sonserina. Por favor, não vamos falar disso.

Franzi o cenho e abri um sorriso logo depois. Isso era tão... _Potter._

- Sou Hermione Richmond.

- Sei quem você é. - ele começou a andar, me puxando pela mão, o que me fez corar e, momentaneamente, me fazer esquecer Draco, Tom e todos os outros problemas. - A Sonserina que deveria estar na Grifinória. Nascemos um para o outro.

Thomas sorriu outra vez, mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Heh. - suspirei. Mal sabia ele que eu seria a melhor amiga de seu neto. - Não acho que combinamos.

- E eu não acho que isso seja verdade. Mas tambem não gostaria de ter que enfrentar Tom Riddle só para te olhar. Ele parece deixar bem claro a quem você pertence.

Foi minha vez de rolar os olhos enquanto ele me levava para o quinto andar do Castelo.

- É um possessivo. - murmurei.

Thomas encolheu os ombros, como se concordasse mas nao estivesse disposto a falar em voz alta.

- O que importa agora é que ambos estamos fugindo. - ele disse enquanto passávamos por um corredor. - Só que eu estou fugindo do Filch, e você parece estar fugindo da pessoa que citei a pouco.

Ele era inteligente, os céus.

- Não é verdade. - não? - Estou fugindo de meu... irmão. - meu pseudo-irmão que tinha acabado de me beijar. Pensar naquilo fez algo se revirar no meu estomago e eu fechei os olhos com força, me deixando ser guiado por Thomas.

Ele riu, nao imaginando o que eu estava sentindo. Era uma coisa que me deixava mal, mas de alguma forma, fez algo despertar dentro de mim. O beijo dele foi tão... Intenso, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão neutro, que eu pedia para ser beijada por Draco novamente. Mas havia Tom, quem parecia me fazer tirar os pés do chão e sentir de, alguma forma, desejada e importante. O que não fazia tanto sentido, sendo ele quem é.

Eu ja nao sabia mais para onde Thomas estava me levando, mas enquanto ele me conduzia pelos corredores e escadas, segurando a minha mão firmemente, eu queria... Eu queria poder... Confiar em alguem além de Draco. E Thomas parecia a pessoa certa naquela hora. Talvez isso fosse por que eu estava abalada pelo beijo de Draco, mas eu queria falar com alguem, e eu nao poderia nem considerar o fato de falar com qualquer colega de quarto. Aquelas Sonserinas nojentas.

Olhei as costas do Grifinório amador da Sonserina no exato momento em que ele parou de andar em frente a uma parede familiar.

- Certo. Vamos matar aula fazendo algo divertido. - ele disse.

Aula?

PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! AULA!

Soltei um grito assustado e tentei sair correndo, mas Thomas me segurou pela capa e me prendeu ao seu corpo com uma mão só.

- Você vai gostar acredite. - duvido, pensei. Mas resolvi me deixar levar. Era a primeira vez que eu matava aula com outra pessoa além de Harry e Rony. Pensar neles me fez passar por um mal-estar maior do que pensar em Draco e Tom. Me fazia sentir vontade de vomitar. Então eu resolvi somente me deixar levar. Pelo avô do Harry.

Ele ficou parado me segurando por mais alguns segundos olhando a parede e então eu entendi por que ela me pareceu tão familiar. A passagem da Sala Precisa se abriu lentamente. Dessa vez, ela nao parecia de nenhuma modo que eu me lembrasse como antigamente. Estava organizada para se parecer com... Um quarto aconchegante. Enquanto Thomas me levava para dentro com um sorriso. Fui notando cada detalhe do quarto.

Era enorme, sim. Havia vários sofás e mesas espalhados pelo lugar. Uma lareira queimando com fogo alto, como se tivesse acabado de ser alimentada. Uma enorme cama de casal no canto direito e ao lado da cama, uma escada subindo em espiral até um segundo comodo a vista. Alem disso, tinha também um Frigobar de tamanho médio e uma mesa com frutas, torradas e sucos ao lado desse. Sem contar, que a sala era redecorada por um tom amadeirado, beirando o dourado e havia uma luz, vinda de cima, dando um ar primaveril ao local.

Olhei tudo maravilhada e um sorriso iluminou meu rosto sem que eu percebesse.

- Isso é muito...

- Incrível? - quase tinha me esquecido da presença de Thomas ali. O sorriso dele prevaleceu e ele me fez sentir como se estivesse me encontrando com um melhor amigo.

- Sim. - concordei. Eu entrava constantemente em conflito com meus pensamentos internos e todos aqueles sentimentos sobre o que eu devia ou não fazer, que acabei percebendo agora que não me divertia ha muito tempo. E que eu queria um pouco dessa paz de espirito.

- Então venha, Senhorita Hermione Richmond, vou lhe mostrar o andar superior. - o louro acastanhado ofereceu seu braço esquerdo, o qual eu aceitei.

- Com muito prazer, Senhor Thomas Potter.

Subimos a escada e lá em cima havia um sessão de livros. Sim, uma sessão gigante. Aquele andar era composta por varias estantes postadas umas a frente das outras, organizadas em ordem alfabética por uma letra marcada na madeira da estante.

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar algo quando fui interrompida por um miado. Olhei para os lados, procurando o gato.

- Ah, é. Esqueci-me que tenho outro companheiro nesse refúgio. - Thomas disse, olhando para debaixo de uma mesa com vários livros em cima. - Esse é o...

- Crookshanks! - exclamei com um sorriso que mal podia caber na minha face. Merlin, como eu amei conhecer Thomas Potter. - agachei-me até o gato de cara amassada e pêlo da cor alaranjado, e o puxei para mim em um abraço muito forte. Finalmente mais alguem que pertencia ao futuro, de um modo bom, e que me fazia ter várias lembranças boas.

- Na verdade, o nome dele é Luffy, mas bem, dane-se. - Thomas riu. - Eu não tenho imaginação para dar nome ao gato que apareceu aqui ha algumas semanas. Então, ele não deve estar acostumado ainda. Pode ficar como Crookshanks

O gato gordinho soltou um miado que mais pareceu um resmungo e lambeu minha bochecha.

- Ah, eca, seu nojento. - afastei seu corpinho de mim e ele pulou dos meus braços, só para subir em cima da mesa e deitar-se sobre um livro de capa de camurça.

Acho que vou chorar. Aquilo estava sendo tão bom. Olhei Thomas e me levantei. Ele franziu o cenho enquanto seu sorriso ia morrendo.

- Hermione, o que foi? Seus olhos estão... - interrompi-o com um abraço. Em vez de passar os braços ao redor de seu corpo magro, segurei-o em sua blusa, o puxando para mim, e afundei meu rosto em seu peito.

- Obrigada, Thomas. - murmurei com a voz falha. Se nao me controlasse poderia chorar ali mesmo.

Thomas rodeou meu corpo com seus braços e encostou seu queixo na minha testa.

- Não sei o que fiz para merecer isso, mas... - ele fez um movimento que indicava que estava encolhendo os ombros. - Eu gostei de te fazer feliz. Não há de quê, Hermione.

Aí eu chorei.

.

~x~

Hey Honeys!

**Teh: Nao falei muito sobre o Fenrir (nao falei nada aeuhauehauehaueha) mas vou fazer ela mudar ele, nao se preocupe. Como você pode ver, eu nao falei muito de ninguem a nao ser da nova relação criada enter ela e o Thomas, então fica em off :3 aehaueh beijos Teh.. PS: Ainda não vai ter porrada, mas prevejo muitas lutas para os caps seguintes.**

**ASants: brigada, honey :3**

Thanks guys, até o proximo cap, que nao tem data certa para sair.

Beijinhos


	14. Chapter 14

Yoyo Honeys! ^^

É o seguinte: LandE está chegando ao fim!

Infelizmente é a verdade. Pretendo fazer a

fic nao passar de 20 caps e dar o final que

Hermione, Tom e Draco merecem.

No More Enrolations...

LandE 14:

~x~

.

Hermione

.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, eu não sabia se chorava mais um pouco ou se dava um grito de alegria. Acabei por escolher nenhum desses quando vi Linda Marthin e Dany Fisher sentadas em um canto do cômodo, conversando. E então eu me lembrei que Fenrir Greyback estava escondido em algum lugar ali - se é que ainda estava ali - e que elas nao poderiam, de jeito nenhum, remotamente saber da existência do pequeno.

Elas me olharam atravessadas quando entrei no quarto e eu sorri minimamente.

- Boa noite. - murmurei e elas corresponderam o cumprimento educadamente. - Nós temos um novo integrante de quarto. - anunciei e, como se fosse sua deixa, Crookshanks entrou rebolando no local.

Dany soltou um gritinho e correu para meu gato - gato do Thomas, tanto faz. Linda rolou os olhos verdes, mas tambem se aproximou e começou a acariciar o gato.

- Como é o nome deste bebezinho? - Dany perguntou maravilhada. Juro que pensei que elas fariam um escândalo por causa dele, mas ainda bem que deu certo.

- Crookshanks. - respondi, olhando em volta, procurando Fenrir. Onde ele estava? O quarto estava, aparentemente, vazio. Franzi o cenho.

- Crookshanks. - Dany repetiu, colocando o gatinho no seu colo e fazendo-lhe carícias com um sorriso.

- Hermione. - Linda chamou. - Ouvimos barulhos estranhos.

- Ah, é? - perguntei incomodada. Será que era Fenrir?

- Sim. - Dany concordou, parecendo nem prestar atenção. Rolei os olhos junto com Linda.

- E de onde vinham estes barulhos? - perguntei.

- Do seu armário. - Linda respondeu, ja que Dany estava ocupada demais com Crookshanks. - Mas nós respeitamos o seu espaço e resolvemos não mexer.

- Obrigada. - eu disse, pensando em um modo de tirar Fenrir do meu armário sem que as outras duas vissem ou desconfiassem. Eu não poderia manter ele ali sem que elas soubessem, mas se eu o levasse para a Sala Precisa, não sei o que Thomas pensaria de mim. Se bem que deixá-lo na Sala Precisa me parecia a melhor opção.

Mas ainda tinha o fato de ter que tirá-lo dali sem que as duas vessem. Olhei Dany e olhei Linda observando Dany, com a sobrancelha erguida. Pense, pense, pense...!

Fenrir deve estar se sentindo tão encurralado como eu, senão pior.

- Hey. - chamei a atenção delas. - Alguém conseguiu fazer aquela poção do Slughorn?

- Sim. - Linda respondeu com um olhar perdido. - Mas acabei de me lembrar que deixei meu material na sala de feitiços!

- Vá pegar antes que algum Grifinório roube-a. - pisquei sorridente. Menos uma.

Linda saiu do quarto e sumiu de vista. Rápido, se livre da outra. Arregalei os olhos para Dany e ela me olhou com igual nível assustado.

- O que?!

- Dany, leve Crookshanks para o banheiro, rápido! Ele vai fazer...

- AAAH! - a loira saiu correndo com Crookshanks na mão, mas mantendo-o afastado do seu corpo, levando-o para o banheiro. Eu quase ri.

Abri a porta do armário com brusquidão e Fenrir me olhou com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Venha. - sussurrei. - Depressa.

Saímos correndo do quarto e descemos para o Salão Comunal. Havia uma ou duas pessoas ali em baixo, mas estavam entretidas demais em uma conversa para notarem uma garota e um menininho correndo ali.

As masmorras estavam vazias e subir até o quinto andar não foi difícil. O difícil foi pensar no mesmo que Thomas pensava para entrar naquele lugar específico da Sala Precisa. Enquanto tentava pensar igual a Thomas, ouvi a voz de um monitor e vários alunos seguindo-o. Fenrir segurava minha mão e, enquanto ele tremia, minha mão tremia com ele. Ele era assustado demais, mas dessa vez eu estava deixando o desespero me tomar. _Quero entrar em um lugar onde possa me esconder da realidade._

A porta apareceu e eu entrei correndo com Fenrir, fechando-a no instante seguinte. Com o coração aos saltos e sentindo que podia chorar de alívio, percebi que era a mesma sala de Thomas, onde sempre era dia e aquela coloração meio alaranjada como a primavera estava sempre presente.

- Fenrir. - suspirei. - Você vai ficar aqui até eu decidir como te tirar do Castelo. Ta?

Ele apenas assentiu. Até eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo rapidamente. O meu também estava assim.

.

Draco

.

Ela matou as aulas, o que me dava uma sensação estranha. Isso tudo era por que eu a tinha beijado?

Pensar no beijo me fez querer reviver o momento mais vezes. Como eu sou infeliz. Eu mesmo tinha influenciado-a para conquistar Tom Riddle e agora eu a quero pra mim. Mas, depois de vê-la nos braços do Riddle, com ele quase beijando-a... Eu nao aguentei. Minha vontade era de tomá-la para mim ali mesmo. Alguma coisa rugia dentro de mim, querendo Hermione. Querendo muito ela.

E esta coisa não ficava nada contente quando Riddle beijava ela.

O mais fácil seria ignorar o que aconteceu, mas eu nao consigo isso. Quanto mais pensava, mais eu queria.

Não encontrei-a no Salão Comunal, mas me deparei com um olhar estranho do Riddle. Como o olhar de uma pai que sabia que o filho andava fazendo merda. Sorri maroto para ele e voltei a procurar Hermione com os olhos. Eu esqueci de avisá-la que logo o loiro do cabelo dela sumiria se eu não lançasse um novo feitiço.

Não que isso interessasse no momento, mas ela talvez quisesse manter o disfarce de ser minha irmã.

Irmã, mas que piada. Então eu queria um incesto com ela.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e achei uma das colegas de quarto dela com uma mochila na mão. Coloquei as mãos no bolso da calça e andei até ela, parando-a.

- Hey. - ela rapidamente corou e olhou para os pés quando me dirigi para ela. Rolei os olhos internamente. Menina tola. Fiz questão de compará-la mentalmente com Hermione, que me olhava de frente e me enfrentava desde que me entendo por gente. - Hermione. Viu-a?

- Han? - ela pareceu perdida por um momento. Esperei pacientemente. - Ah! Hermione. Está lá em cima, vou chamá-la.

Sentei-me no sofá e suspirei. Eu deveria tomar cuidado com meus pensamentos. Se bem me lembro, Voldemort conseguia entrar na mente de Potter, eu só não sabia desde quando ele aprendeu e nem se ele sabia no momento.

Ah bem, dane-se. Me controlar era tudo o que eu _não _andava fazendo estes dias.

.

Tom

.

O Richmond estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos para notar que eu ainda o analisava. Ele estava procurando Hermione com mais fervor que eu.

Por que? Acontecera alguma coisa que eu não estava sabendo? Meu cenho franziu em um movimento involuntário.

Ele falou com a colega de quarto dela e estava olhando para as escadas do...

- Tom. - uma voz irritante interrompeu meus pensamentos e eu olhei para Evan Rosier.

- Rosier. - falei entredentes. Hermione disse para não fazer nenhuma loucura e ela estava certa quando disse que agi por impulso quando ataquei Rosier. Mas ele iria beijá-la e agora ela era minha. Eu só não queria admitir que ela estava certa. Mas tudo bem agora. Evan sofreu o suficiente quando percebeu que Hermione me pertencia realmente.

- Eu queria me desculpar. Por aquele dia. - seus olhos verdes, muito bem abertos, me lembravam de quando estavam semicerrados e de quando sua boca estava a milimetros da de Hermione.

- Considere-se com sorte, Rosier. Você não será mais punido. - eu nem queria saber dele no momento. Draco Richmond tinha aprontado alguma coisa e eu queria saber o que era. Só tinha certeza de que tinha algo a ver com Hermione.

- Sério? - minha resposta pareceu chocá-lo. Respirei profundamente, controlando o ódio.

- Escute, Rosier. - ele estava me irritando, porém, eu tinha mais coisas a fazer e ele poderia ser útil. - Tenho um serviço para você.

- Milorde. - ele abaixou a voz para nao ser ouvido no Salão COmunal que começava a encher-se.

- Vigie Draco Richmond. Se Hermione aparecer por aqui, não deixe-os terem qualquer tipo de contato. Ah, e... Faça o que fizer... - olhei significativamente. - ... Não toque em minha Hermione. - frisei a palavra "minha" e deixei-o para trás. Caminhando decidido para o dormitório masculino.

.

~x~

Hey Honeys!

**Teh: Essa sua primeira frase me lembrou um video humoristico muito legal auehauehaue: "Papai papai, eu fiz um novo amigo, e o meu novo amigo é o senhor Esquilo" "CALA A BOCA, COMO É QUE EU PARI ESSA MERDA?!" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK altas risadas com esse video aueahueah, ams enfim, é, eu preferi colocar Crookshanks por que é o original, assim como prefiro Ginny e etc... Mas enfim, ele nao foi parar no passado, ele já tava la, entende? Digamos que ele seja bem velho quando a Hermione compra ele na loja, no futuro. "Amigos" bonitos, sim aehauehaueahueaheu E eu espero mesmo que as minhas leitores voltem ç.ç beijos**

**Clela: Muito obrigada, linda *0* Eu faço o que posso**

**Renata Malfoy: Imagina, honey :3 Tentei deixar um pouco de Dramione pra ti, querida, embora quisesse adiar auehaueh**

Beijinhos pessoinhas até o próximo cap o/


	15. Chapter 15

Yo, people, aqui esta mais um cap

atrasadíssimo de LandE, mas espero

que gostem e não me matem pelo

atraso u-u

kisses :3.

LandE 15:

~x~

Hermione

.

- Fenrir. - chamei, segurando seu rosto meio sujo entre as mãos. O castanho controlou a respiração e manteve seus olhos em mim. Eu mesma tentava desacelerar as batidas frenéticas de meu coração. - Vamos esperar todos dormirem. E então partiremos.

O pequeno garoto não disse nada, somente se afastou, vasculhando a nova sala em que entrara.

Thomas não estava ali, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Ele era, sim, um amigo em meio a tantas pessoas desconhecidas, mas não estava preparada para dar todas as caras assim de uma vez. Acebei pensando em Draco e, novamente, em seu beijo de me tirar o folego. Eu não poderia fugir pra sempre. Mas o que eu deveria fazer, afinal? Contar ao Tom? Eu não desejaria Draco morto. Contar ao Thomas? Muito cedo. Contar a minhas colegas de quarto? Quase esqueci que são Sonserinas. Talvez eu tivesse que conversar com ele, no minimo.

Dizer a ele para se manter longe, para que isso não aconteça de novo. Dizer a ele o que Tom Riddle provavelmente faria caso soubesse. Dizer a ele pra isso _nunca __mais_ acontecer, com o risco de minha mente perturbada querer mais e mais. Como ela ja estava fazendo. Reviver os sentimentos de quando seus lábios roçaram os meus foi como sentir bilhões de borboletas no estômago e meus pelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram também.

Enquanto estava perdida em próprios pensamentos, uma luz forte me atingiu. Não veio de cima, de baixo ou de qualquer lado. Parecia que vinha de mim e estava me consumindo. Minha cabeça começou a girar e eu senti meu corpo tombar.

Em minha mente, apareceram imagens de mim mesma conversando com Harry e Rony.

_- Não? Não sabem nem quem é Evan Rosier?_

_Harry riu, como se a pergunta fosse algo idiota de se perguntar._

_- Por que está falando nomes tão estranhos? Não conhecemos nenhum. Você é quem lê livros aqui._

_Entrei em estado breve de choque. Então eles não sabiam realmente quem tinha sido Rosier? _

_- E Tom Riddle? Conhecem?_

_- Este é o melhor de todos, Mione. - Rony respondeu com um olhar animado._

_- Melhor? - eu não podia acreditar. Em que mundo estávamos vivendo? Foi Harry quem respondeu a pergunta._

_- Sim, todos conhecem ele e a história de como salvou a menina Richmond aqui neste Castelo mesmo. E ainda tem o fato dele ter sido o melhor... HEY! Pra onde está indo?_

_- Biblioteca!_

E eu voltei a mim com uma nova dor de cabeça, Fenrir desesperado ao meu lado e um par de braços ao meu redor. Quem...?

- Ah, Thomas. - o louro sorriu abatido para mim. Ele estava ajoelhado, comigo no colo, e Fenrir esfregava minha mão como se fosse algum tipo de lampada mágica.

- Que isso, Fenrir? - me desvencilhei dos dois e bati a mão nas roupas para afastar, inutilmente, a poeira.

- Hermione, você esta bem? - Thomas se ergueu e tentou se aproximar, mas eu novamente me desviei deles, tentando arrumar um espaço pra pensar. O que fora aquilo? A parte de trás da minha cabeça latejava, mas minha cabeça toda estava doendo.

De onde, diabos, eu tirei aquelas lembranças, memórias ou o que quer que tenham sido aquelas imagens?

- Sim. - respondi, aérea ao que ele tinha dito. Aquela cena tinha soado como se eu estivesse vivendo ela nesse momento, mas isso é impossível. Eu estou no passado. E provavelmente vou ficar aqui pra sempre. Até morrer. Com Draco. Talvez a ultima parte não fosse tão ruim, mas mesmo assim eu quero a minha época. Quero os meus amigos, meus pais...

.

Draco

.

Quero Hermione.

Eu dividia o quarto com Theodore Nott e Allan Crovewick. E pensar que eu tinha um quarto só meu. "Está se misturando com lama, Draco" meu pai teria dito, se me visse. "Um Malfoy nunca será lama"

- Um Malfoy nunca será lama. - repeti, em voz baixa. Theodore e Allan dormiam profundamente, mas Nott era Comensal. Se ele ouvisse mais do que deveria, Riddle também saberia.

Pensei novamente em Hermione. O plano estava indo tão bem... Até eu inventar de seguir instintos e beijá-la. Por melhor que tenha sido o momento, não tinha sido certo. Ela estava agora "namorando" Riddle. Não que eu ligasse, eu sabia que era fachada, mas se Tom Riddle soubesse de algo, não sei o que poderia acontecer com ela.

E é só com ela que eu me preocupo. Dormi, tentando controlar a fera que rugia o nome de Hermione dentro de mim, querendo-a mais do que eu podia aguentar, mais do que eu poderia querer.

Não muito tempo depois, eu acordei de um sonho estranho, transpirando e com a respiração falha. Hermione gritava meu nome e não havia nada que eu podia fazer. Era como se eu estivesse enrolado em espinhos e a cada tentativa de seguir seus gritos, os espinhos perfuravam a minha pele, me embriagavam e então eu sentia dor. Mas, mais doloroso ainda era ouvir Hermione me chamando com a voz transbordando de horror e não conseguir fazer absolutamente nada para impedir.

Joguei as cobertas de lado e fui tomar uma ducha fria. Depois procuraria Hermione, até confirmar que estava bem e então, só então, eu voltaria a dormir tranquilamente.

.

Tom

.

Observei em silencio o escuro do quarto. Um quarto só para mim, uma maravilha.

Passei um dia inteiro sem quase ver Hermione e agora, sozinho, eu a queria. Queria agora. Mas levantar da cama e ir procurá-la parecia uma má ideia. Faltavam poucos minutos para uma nova reunião com os Comensais começar e só havia um lugar bom o suficiente para ninguem saber de nossa estadia: a Sala Precisa.

Estranho é, que em alguns dias eu não consegui entrar, então tive que fazer uma reunião as pressas no próprio Salão Comunal. Arriscado, sim, mas necessário. Principalmente com a alta traição de Rosier, o imprestável.

Lembrar dele me fez perceber que era mais arriscado ainda mandá-lo vigiar o Richmond. Será que ele tinha conseguido impedir Draco e Hermione de se falarem, ou fracassara? Como eu odeio o fracasso...

Levantei-me da cama com um farfalhar de roupas e calcei os sapatos. Desci as escadas em silencio e saí do Salão Comunal. Estava na hora.

.

Hermione

.

- Então este menininho entrou no Castelo e não consegue mais sair? - Thomas parecia fazer gracejo de tudo, com seu sorriso. Rolei os olhos, mas sorri com ele. Era impossível observá-lo e não acompanhá-lo no ato.

- Sim. - Fenrir respondeu, agarrando-se a minha mão como um louco. Ainda não entendi por que ele fazia aquilo.

- Sorte a sua, garoto. - Thomas jogou os cabelos cor mel para tras como um galã e piscou. - Quando criei este lugar pra mim, elaborei uma saída alternativa do Castelo.

- Brilhante. - murmurei rindo.

- Obrigada. - Thomas gargalhou. - Onde você morava, garoto?

- Na Floresta. - ele respondeu.

- Sozinho?

- Não tenho mãe. - Fenrir disse lentamente, como se estivesse recitando um poema. - Não tenho pai. Só tenho a Floresta.

- Entendo... - Thomas disse enquanto eu acariciava os cachos descontrolados de Fenrir. Uma pena, viver sozinho em um lugar tão traiçoeiro quanto a Floresta. Costumamos ver bandidos sem saber de seu passado e qual motivo tem pra ser bandido. Eis aqui um bandido. - Os centauros são criaturas boas, eles poderiam...

- Centauros me odeiam. - o garoto rosnou como um verdadeiro lobo, o que me fez questionar se ja havia sido mordido. - Eles me perseguem para matar. Uma vez um deles me disse que estava escrito nas estrelas que eu seria mal.

Agachei-me a sua altura e abracei-o.

- Pode ficar aqui, pode ficar conosco. - ofereci, sentindo o corpo magro de Fenrir estremecer.

- Mas a Floresta...

- Poderá ir quando quiser. - Thomas interferiu. - Levamos você.

Sorri pra ele. Ele sorriu de volta. Fenrir sorriu tambem, mas o momento foi quebrado por uma ondulação no cenário. Como se alguém estivesse tentando forçar entrar na mente de Thomas, que é o local em que estamos na Sala Precisa. Uma nova ondulação e um barulho irritante no ouvido. Uma dor de cabeça forte me tomou por inteira e eu não era a unica a sofrer com isso. Thomas caiu de joelhos com as mãos nos ouvidos. Fui tentar ajudá-lo, mas os olhos de Fenrir giraram na órbita e ele desfaleceu em meus braços.

Começou a sangrar entre as mãos de Thomas. Abri a boca para gritar, quando dois mundos se eclodiram, causando a pior sensação de todas.

Permaneci com um olho aberto, apertando a têmpora como se isso pudesse diminuir a dor. Foi quando o vi.

Ele entrou com os punhos bem fechados, um olhar de ódio incomparável e seis Comensais atras dele. Quando pisou na Sala Precisa, o local se desfez para dar ligar a um novo cenário, mais escuro, sombrio e silencioso.

Tom olhou primeiro para mim. Primeiro em confusão, depois sem expressão nenhuma. Então passou a olhar de Fenrir para Thomas, que também desmaiara sem que eu percebesse. Ele sofrera mais por que este local era fruto da imaginação dele, mas Fenrir desmaiara primeiro por que...? Isso significaria que eu desmaiaria em breve também?

Os olhos de Tom focaram-se em mim de um modo muito intenso.

- Uma coisa interessante sobre quebra de barreiras... - ele começou com a voz rouca, fazendo os pelinhos de meu braço se eriçarem. - ... É que outro feitiço fraco tambem se desmancha. - Tom disse acusatoriamente. O que ele quis dizer? Respondendo minha pergunta interna, Tom conjurou um espelho em minha frente e eu observei me reflexo perplexa.

Não havia mais fios louros e lisos, por que agora meus cachos castanhos voltaram ao seu lugar. Ah, ele quis dizer então que o feitiço de Draco se fora...

Repentinamente tomada por uma raiva que não conhecia, tirei a varinha do bolso e quebrei o espelho em meio ao total silencio, o que causou um breve susto nos Comensais de Tom.

- Então está na hora da verdade. - murmurei, repousando a cabeça de Fenrir no chão e ficando de pé para encarar Tom de frente. - Mas isto é só entre você e eu.

Ele entendeu a indireta e mandou os Comensais embora. Ninguem protestou, provavelmente grato pelo estranho acontecimento.

- Ainda há dois intrusos na minha sala. - Tom disse friamente, apontando Thomas e Fenrir. Corri até Thomas e balancei seu ombro suavemente. Sangue escorria de seu ouvido e eu curei aquilo com um feitiço antes que ele acordasse. Thomas piscou os olhos castanhos e os focou em mim com uma grande interrogação na face.

- Hermione, seu cabelo...

- Thomas. - interrompi gentilmente. - Leve Fenrir para o seu dormitório e fique lá. Amanha nós conversamos.

- Não. - ele disse. Teimoso. Olhou em volta e seu olhar parou em Tom. - Então foi você. - Tom permaneceu calado.

- Thomas, por favor. - voltei sua atenção para mim, segurando seu rosto com as mãos. - Faça o que eu pedi.

- Certo. - ele resmungou, me puxando para um abraço e plantando um beijo em minha testa de supetão. Corei minimamente e fiz ele sair logo dali. Ele carregou Fenrir nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas e passou por Tom olhando-o carrancudo, recebendo um olhar gelado de volta.

Quando a passagem se fechou, sorri, como se nao me importasse com a atual situação, embora estivesse com algum receio e, talvez, um pouco de medo.

- Por onde quer começar, Lord Voldemort?

~x~

Yoyo honeys, é isso aí, o cap terminou aqui u-u Pena.

**Teh: Infelizmente está, sim, acabando :c outra pena... Vamos ver como fia a obsessão de Tom com Hermione depois deste cap KUKUKUKUKU (off Orochimala) Não vou matá-los u-u (não jurei) A atualização demorou desta vez, mas pelo menos ta aí né? beijinhos Teh, até a proxima!**

**Carol Montibeller: LEMBRO SIM, HONEY lol Perdão a demora, mas as coisas então meio complicadas de um tempo pra cá, sabe como é né... Obrigada por gostar e continuar a acompanhar a fic... Talvez eu crie um conta no Nyah e, caso crie mesmo, vou te avisar! Beijos**

**karinepira: Você está entendendo a essência da fic o.o! "MENININHA DE VALOR!" auehauehaueh desculpe, isso é algo que minha professora vivia falando e eu acabei pegando sem querer u-u Sério, vc pegou o esquema da fic tão rapido... nao vou responder as perguntas por que senão tu ja vai advinhar o final e aí nao vale u-u Beijos Karine, até o próximo cao o/**

**Renata Malfoy: Dessa vez não teve tanto Dramione, mas na próxima terá e muito XD te vejo no próximo cap, espero o.o**

**Izai Amai: Jura que acha minha fic de qualidade? nossa até emocionei aqui T-T obrigada, linda é vc! Não desistirei desse trabalho u-u, honey, nao se preocupe! Acho que nem Draco e nem Tom seriam os "caras certos", mas convenhamos, quem nao ama badboys? XD aeuhauehaue eu queria colocar alguem proximo e ao mesmo tempo não tão próximo, e disso aí surgiu o Thomas, que varias pessoas tem gostado aueauehauehau E eu tbm, claro u-u Fazer vocês, leitores, felizes, só não é trabalho por que eu não ganho nada em troca, mas eu considero um hobbie que eu mais amo aehauehaueha Espero que entenda ^.~ Beijinhos, honey até a próxima o/**

Beijos, povinho


End file.
